Precious and Fragile
by Flash Ferret
Summary: Jinx needs a cover, impersonating a boy seems like the best bet. What trouble will this get her into? What ghost from her past will come back to haunt her? Read and find out! Femslash and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Fearless Ferret here! This is my first contribution and I will admit I'm a bit nervous about it, though I do hope y'all enjoy it. It might be a little rough on some areas, being as I'm in the middle of mid-terms right now (boo at college!) and I just got a beta so this has been updated :). Feel free to review! I'd love to hear what you think.

Standard disclaimer: _I __don't own the Titans, yadda yadda yadda, nothing here is mine but the idea and OC, title is a snip of lyrics from the Depeche Mode song Precious._

* * *

**Precious and Fragile**

Chapter 1

Jinx stood in front of her bathroom mirror and sighed deeply, she had finally returned to Jump City after having skipped town for several years and taken haven in a run down apartment she kept on the side… for times like these, when she was broke and shit out of luck.

"Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into now…" she whispered to her reflection, catlike pink eyes staring back at her. "I can't go back to The Hive… I can't go to the Titans… that would just be… wrong…" She shuddered.

Jinx ran her fingers through her pink hair, not up in her signature horns, but rather loose and flowing to her shoulders.

"I can't believe I decided to come back to Jump… I got myself involved way too badly with the wrong crowd in Gotham, it's best to lay low here…"

Looking down at the sink she turned on the faucet and started to fill it with cold water. Turning the faucet off Jinx cupped her hands filling them with water then splashing and scrubbing her face.

"I guess I'm freelancing from now on, gotta make ends meet…"

She took one last look at herself and walked out of the dingy bathroom into the small one bedroom apartment. It had the look of not being inhabited in quite some time, dust everywhere and a stale smell hung in the air. She walked into what was supposed to be the kitchen/living room area and to the fridge. She opened it and grumbled, "Ewwww!" Jinx said as she held up a moldy piece of what used to be a sandwich, throwing it aside she sighed, "Yup nothing… I should've kept up with this place."

Jinx kicked the fridge door shut and walked to a leather loveseat that sat in the corner of the room, a flat screen TV stood on a stand across from it. She flopped down upon the loveseat, laying on her back, her knees bent over the arm rest. Jinx turned to look at the TV, below it green numbers were flashing on a dusty DVD player, she squinted to see. "2:30 am. Geezus, I should get some sleep and worry about all this tomorrow… But I'm not sleepy… shit."

Jinx sighed and stared at the ceiling, "What am I gonna do… I don't have any money… I don't have any food… I can't just stroll out in broad daylight since I stand out so fucking much, geezus Christ!" Jinx slapped her hands over her face and sighed, "Think sleepy thoughts, think sleepy thoughts," Jinx held her hands above her and moved them around in slow hypnotic movements, "sleeeeeeeeeepy, thooooughts…" she drawled then slapped her hands onto the back of the loveseat, making a dust cloud fly up causing her to her sit up quickly and go into a sneezing fit.

"I should clean up this dump maybe that will tire me out." Jinx said as she rubbed the dust away from her nose.

Swinging her legs off the loveseat she walked back over to the kitchen, opening the cabinet doors beneath the sink she noticed a piece of paper tapped to the inside, rubbing some dust off the paper she read the untidy scrawled words.

_A clean apartment is a happy apartment, remember that Jinxy Baby. –Ty_

Jinx froze… so it was THIS apartment… this apartment she shared with Tyler… life had gotten so crazy she had forgotten about it, no not forgotten… she had blocked out the thoughts of her past… the love of her life.

She sat on the floor and stared at the note, Tyler was always a bit of a clean freak, and it had always taken so much to get Jinx to clean up. When she did though, Tyler would leave little stupid encouraging notes around. This was one Jinx hadn't seen before, never really bothering to go under the sink for the cleaning supplies. Reaching up Jinx was shocked to find tears running down her face, she hastily rubbed them away.

"Well you're gone now aren't you Ty?" She reached in and grabbed an arm full of cleaning supplies. "It just little old Jinx now, always has been, always will be."

Jinx stood up, her arms loaded with cleaning cloths and sprays and went into her massive cleaning spree.

Several hours later the sun was already starting to shine through the blinds and the apartment was spik and span, amazingly it really wasn't much of a dump. All the dusty electronics were clean, as well as the kitchen and the bedroom. Jinx sat on the bed, just the box spring and mattress on the floor… Tyler like it that way… no bed frame to bother with. She sat staring at the closet, she was afraid to open it. She shared this closet with Tyler and she just KNEW… she KNEW all her love's old clothes still occupied it.

Taking a deep breath and slowly working up the courage she needed to walk towards the doors. Finally she stood before them; reaching out with a shaky hand she gripped the handle and pulled. As she had suspected, the closet was full of boys clothing, baggy pants, muscle shirts, button ups, T-shirts, belts, boots, sneakers, baseball caps, boy shorts.

Jinx fell to her knees and gave in to the breakdown she had been fighting all night. Reaching her arms out and hugging a large bundle of the clothing, it still smelled like Tyler. She clutched it, sobbing uncontrollably hanging off it slowly the clothing slipped through her grip until she was laying on the closet floor sobbing, till she fell asleep from exhaustion….

Jinx awoke the next morning with a huge crick in her neck.

"Did anybody get the name of that bus?" She muttered as she sat up and popped her neck, rubbing the back of it and stretching out her sore muscles.

Blinking a few times she rubbed at her eyes slightly disoriented till she realized where she was. Sitting in the closet full of her lost loves clothing. She sighed and stood up. Looking at the closet she turned her back to it and stretched again, "Time for a shower…"

Walking to the shower and undressing as she went, her H.I.V.E uniform being strewn about, cursing as she tried to remove her boots, stumbling and bumping against the wall. Finally her task managed she stepped into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a tangled mess. "Mmm… lookin good there Jinx." She said sarcastically as she winked at herself, noticing her bloodshot eyes then reaching for the shower knobs turning on the hot water. The pipes moaned and groaned for a few seconds then spit out a brownish gook. "Ewww! What died in there!?" Jinx cried as the slop slowly seeped down the drain, a few seconds later the water slowly started to clear till it was flowing cleanly and sent the remaining bits of gook on its merry way down the drain.

"Guess that happens when you don't use a shower for a long period of time."

Finally steam was rising as the water hit its peak heat. Adjusting the knobs till the water temperature was to her liking Jinx stepped into the spray and took the longest shower she's had in quite awhile. Turning off the water and opening the door she looked around for a towel… none were in sight.

"God dammit!" Jinx cursed as she looked around the bathroom one more time, just incase. Sighing exasperatedly she took a deep breath and ran out of the bathroom.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold cold!!" Reaching the bedroom she dashed for the closet. Along the right side of it was a column of draws, opening the bottom one she remembered was full of towels. Quickly wrapping one around herself and pulling out another to dry her dripping hair she sat on the edge of the bed to finish her work.

Draping the towel around her shoulders Jinx stared at the old closet. "I need clothes, I'd really rather not put on that dirty uniform again…" Still staring at the closet Jinx raised an eyebrow and walked over to it.

"Well Ty," she said as she pulled out a pair of Kaki army print cargo pants, "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed these would you?"

She waited for a few seconds, as if for a reply, but none came. "I didn't think so."

Throwing the pants onto the bed she continued rummaging through the closet, taking out a white muscle shirt and a black button up to put over it. Looking down at the floor she looked through several pairs of shoes until coming across a kaki pair of Adidas superstar skate shoes, striped with three army green stripes. Throwing the shoes onto the bed as well she walked over to the vanity dresser that sat on the opposite wall in the room and pulled out the drawers. Looking through them as well till she pulled out a sports bra and some superman boy cut underwear and a pair of white ankle socks.

"At least I left some underclothes here, to bad it's my workout stuff though." Jinx muttered, "These sports bras make my chest pretty much non-existent, bah!"

Tossing these articles onto the bed she stared at them for a bit then dropped her towel and got dressed. Once she had finished she stood and looked at herself in the full length mirror standing off in the right corner of the room. Huffing Jinx kept pulling up the cargo pants, they just didn't want to catch on her hips.

"Dammit Tyler! Why can't you buy pants that fit!?" Grumbling she stalked over to the closet, one hand holding the pants up and looked at the inside of the open doors, both hanging full of countless different belts.

"Belt fiend…" Jinx smiled slightly and picked out a plain black cloth belt with a solid silver buckle. Walking back towards the mirror Jinx looped the belt into the pants belt loops and tightened it, fastening it securely.

"That outta hold you." Standing back in front of the mirror Jinx looked herself over. The cargo pants still hung a little low, exposing about an inch of her toned stomach. Picking up her hand and saluting the mirror she shouted, "Private Jinx reporting for duty sir!"

She laughed at herself and continued looking in the mirror, "I need to hide this hair… cotton candy pink, I love it but damn does it stand out… hmmm…" Walking back to the closet she looked over into the left side where several storage shelves stood, each one containing a different color and style of cap or hat. Scanning them quickly Jinx reached in and pulled out a plain black baseball cap, walking back to the mirror she twisted up her pink locks and quickly fit the baseball cap over her hair, tucking the lose strands under the cap as best as she could.

"Wow." She muttered, "If I didn't know better I would think I was a boy, perfect cover!" Laughing slightly at herself she stuck her hands deep into the cargo pant pockets then noticed her right hand brush up against something smooth and rectangular, clenching her fist around the object as best as she could she pulled the offender out. Once her hand was out she noticed she was holding an old beat up black wallet with a small silver chain dangling from one corner, meant to be hooked onto your belt loop, the clasp was broken.

Jinx hands trembled slightly, she recognized this wallet… how could she forget it. She gently flipped it open. The chain making a soft clinging sound and there… starring back at her was a picture of herself, a huge grin plastered on her face, winking at the camera, holding up a dorky peace sign near her cheek. Jinx then flipped over the other flap. On the inside of it was another picture of Jinx, a content smile on her face, her eyes soft and shiny staring directly at the camera. There with her, was Tyler that short black messy hair she loved falling over in front of the dark sunglasses Tyler wore, one arm hanging lazily off Jinx shoulder a crooked smile on Tyler's face, the right side of Tyler's lip going up higher than the left showing one prominent canine tooth.

Jinx teared up… running her finger along the picture, a tear falling from her eyes and splashing onto the protective plastic covering the photo. Jinx reached up and wiped her eyes… Sniffling softly, she then opened the wallet curious what was inside, Jinx eyes widened, inside were two 100 dollar bills.

"Hah… You knew I'd need this cash didn't you Ty? Always thinking ahead…now what can you tell me to do now? 200 bucks isn't enough to keep me going forever…" Putting the wallet back into her pocket Jinx decided it was time to stock the fridge, with a loud growl from her stomach as a reply.

--

**Titans Tower**

--

Sipping slowly at her green tea Raven sighed as the rest of the Titans team cluttered around the dreaded chore list posted on the side of their massive refrigerator. The list was compiled by Cyborg and Robin monthly to give everyone a switch of things to do. The list was always laminated so no changes could be made, mostly due to Beast Boy and his Sharpie habit.

"Well." Cyborg said as he smiled and walked towards Raven, throwing a pad and a pen into her lap. "I'd like some waffle mix, eggs, ham and bacon." Whistling he made off towards the garage to baby his T-Car.

Raven sighed sadly, her eyes now little slits under her hood and proceeded to write:

_Waffle Mix_

_Eggs_

_Ham_

_Bacon_

--

**Central Market**

--

Jinx made her way over to the market, the wallet clutched in her hand deep within her pocket. Finally reaching her destination Jinx pulled out a shopping cart and proceeded down the isles.

"Okay… I only have 200 bucks, so I gotta stretch it." She then proceeded to dump almost a whole rack full of assorted Ramen packets into the cart. Next came the Easy Mac since Tyler always used to joke that Jinx could burn a pot of water, Jinx tried to avoid the stove. Turning the corner sharply she proceeded to grab several loaves of bread, tossing them messily into the cart with the pasta products.

Slipping slightly and running with her cart Jinx pushed it and mounted the back as she continued down to the meat and dairy isle, tossing in a few packets of ham, bologna, turkey and cheese as she kept riding the back of the cart adding to the messy pile. Planting her heels in the floor and turning the cart sharply she was surprised to hear an "Umph" and then feel herself topple over with her cart. Blinking slightly Jinx was surprised to see violet eyes staring back at her, very familiar violet eyes.

'_Oh… Shit…'_ Jinx thought as she stared, '_It's Raven… Teen Titan Raven… I wonder if the warrants for my arrest from Gotham made it over here to Jump… hmm wow, she's grown up nicely, wha?!'_

Jinx smacked the palm of her hand into her forehead at the end of that thought. Jinx struggled, fighting with her Fight or Flight reflex, her muscles tensing. Then Raven spoke, her legs buried in Jinx's groceries as Jinx sat on her butt near the handle of the cart.

"Stocking up I see?"

Jinx stammered, "Uh… ah… yeah, just… stocking up." Jinx felt her voice crack and get horse from nervousness.

Raven smiled.

Jinx blinked back surprise, '_She can smile?! Geezus what next?!'_ Jinx braced herself for the onslaught she knew would come.

Raven then stood, Ramen packets and Easy Mac slipping off her legs. Jinx jaw dropped slightly, Raven was actually dressed in normal clothing, no Titans uniform, but real, normal, clothing.

Black and white Adida superstars donned her feat, very similar to the ones Jinx wore. Faded black bondage pants hung low on her hips exposing a fair amount of her toned stomach and revealing a small line of red underwear and making Jinx a bit self-conscious of her own stomach. A tight black muscle shirt with a red star in the middle clung to her frame and a studded black belt and plain black wristband completed the simple ensemble.

Jinx jumped to her feet and quickly picked up her basket muttering, "I should be going… sorry about that." Her flight response being the one she preferred to take at the moment.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jinx cursed softly under her breath and started clumsily picking up her groceries and tossing them back into the cart. Raven bent down and proceeded to help her.

"I take it the stove doesn't like you much, does it?" Raven asked, placing a loaf of bread into Jinx's cart.

Jinx laughed nervously, her voice feeling even worse than before, "I could probably burn a pot of water without even trying; the micro is my best friend."

Raven laughed again. _'Again with the laughing! Though it does make her look cute, gah!'_

Jinx smacked her forehead again.

Raven giggled slightly, "Guess that's the curse of being a guy huh? I'm Raven by the way." She said as she extended her hand out to Jinx."

Jinx paused for a moment her mind reeling, '_She really thinks I'm a guy?! Oh gosh, think fast Jinx!'_

Taking her hand and shaking it firmly Jinx replied, "The names Ryan."

"Well I have to get going, need to pick up groceries for my roommates, it was nice meeting you Ryan, I hope to see you around Jump."

Smiling one last time Raven turned and started to walk away, "Yeah, Okay, see you around." Jinx said, still shocked that she actually passed for being a boy.

'_Geezus I think my heart is gonna explode.'_ Jinx thought at she pushed her cart now even more messily packed with groceries, towards the checkout feeling slightly light headed.

* * *

Authors Note: Well there we go! First little chapter done, yes yes I know "WHO THE HELL IS TYLER?!" Just wait, you'll find out as the story progresses.

It might take me awhile to get the next chapter up, but spring break is next week sooo, I should be able to get the ball rolling on this, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

It's done it's done it's done, Rejoice! Spring Break is almost at its end and I managed to get this chapter out to you guys. Just a warning, courses will be starting up again and I will continue to try my best to get chapters out. So expect more of a wait for the next one.

This chapter seemed to drag a little to me, but I'm setting up the story. Reviews are appreciated and loved! So I'll stop my babbling and let you guys get to reading, onward!

Standard disclaimer: _I __don't own the Titans, yadda yadda yadda, nothing here is mine but the idea and OC, title is a snip of lyrics from the Depeche Mode song Precious._

* * *

**Precious and Fragile**

Chapter 2

--

**Titans Tower**

--

Raven entered the tower levitating a huge bundle of glowing black bags behind her.

"Did you walk all the way back here like that?" Robin asked quirking up a corner of his mask as if he were lifting his eyebrow.

"Yes," came Raven's reply as she lowered the bags onto the kitchen counter and slowly started to unpack a few items, "You know, being a Titan and all I can't stand out to much or I'll be attacked by a mob of crazed fan boys… or girls." She quirked a small smile after this statement.

Beast Boy popped up under the counter as she unpacked and quickly snatched away a box of tofu bars he had requested.

"Yeah you blend in so well levitating a great big ball of blacky blackness behind you." Then promptly was hit with said blacky bag of blackness square in the back of his head and toppled over, tofu bars flying.

The Titans had by now all done a bit of maturing, being within the 19 – 21 age range. Things were a little calmer, all of course for Beast Boy, maturity not being his forte. Raven was now better able to control her powers and in doing so, she was able to display a wider range of emotions but if said emotion was used too strongly it could easily make her powers go haywire.

Starfire was the next to attack the stack of groceries, quickly rummaging through it and producing the economy sized bucket of mustard.

"Oh thank you friend Raven!" she squealed as she dropped the bucket and proceeded to capture Raven in one of her infamous bone crushing hugs.

"No problem… Star." Raven gasped, once she was released from Starfire's trap of lovie dovie goodness she rubbed at her sore ribs and took an apple from one of the bags. Walking over to the sofa and sitting next to Robin in front of their big screen while the rest of the team gathered in the kitchen to put away the groceries.

Robin turned to look at Raven as she took a bite out of her apple, the side of her mouth curving up slightly into a little smirk.

"Oh no," He said as he folded the newspaper he had been reading and looked at Raven more closely. "The last time I saw you eat an apple like that you had been locked away in your room with a certain book, said book is not back again now is it?"

Raven choked slightly on her mouthful and swallowed, "No no no, of course not Robin, Never! That book is long since forgotten."

"Hmm, then what provoked the apple eating?" He smiled slightly.

"I just had a run in with a boy at the market, no big deal."

"Do I know this boy?" Robin asked, his brows furrowed slightly.

Raven took another bite of her apple then turned to face Robin as she chewed then swallowed, "Why, getting jealous?"

Robin stood and placed the newspaper in Ravens lap, "Punk Rocket broke out of prison, I don't know how but I'm counting on the team to be alert."

"Sure thing boss." Raven said as she picked up the paper and began to read, "Nice question avoidance by the way."

Robin didn't reply, instead turning his back to her and starting on his way towards his room brows furrowed and fist slightly clenched, he didn't like this much. No, he didn't like it at all.

--

**Jinx's Apartment Complex**

--

Lugging in her bundle of plastic bagged groceries Jinx reached the door to her apartment. Fumbling with her bags as she attempted to find her keys the bottom of 3 of the bags burst, and of course once again the culprits consisted of the Ramen packets and Easy Mac. Left silently fuming and swearing she could feel little jets of steam escaping her ears, she dug into her pockets once again attempting to retrieve her keys.

"Need a hand?"

Jinx jumped and dropped the remaining bags she had in her hands. Turning around she saw the source of the voice, the door to the apartment directly across from hers was ajar and a petite brunette stood leaning against the doorframe.

The girl wore barely there shorts, a tight tank top and running shoes.

"I just got through working out and I couldn't help hearing your distress over here."

Jinx could see the girl's bright green eyes running up and down her body. '_Do I really look that much like a boy?'_ Jinx thought to herself until finally locating her keys and pulling them out of her pocket.

Clearing her throat she replied, "Yeah I could use some help, I lost the battle with the Ramen packets and Easy Mac long ago."

Smiling slightly the girl walked over to Jinx and bent down, helping her gather her groceries as Jinx unlocked the 3 deadbolts on her door.

"Never can be too careful around here huh?" the girl said, her arms now full of groceries. Jinx smiled and bent down to pick up the rest.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just a little paranoid."

The girl giggled and followed Jinx into her apartment.

"Did you just move in?" She asked as she looked around and placed the groceries onto the kitchen counter.

Jinx rubbed the back of her neck and looked around as well, "No just… hadn't been home in a long long while. Gotta whip this place back into shape."

"I'm Morgan by the way, you are?"

Jinx paused for a moment and thought, _'Let's see if I can pull this off'_ Clearing her throat and trying to make her voice slightly deeper she extended her hand to Morgan.

"Ryan, nice to meet you Morgan." She then shook the girls hand firmly.

"Ouch! Quite a shake you have there." Morgan said as she shook her hand out and massaged it gently.

"Oh sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength."

Again Jinx saw Morgan's green eyes twinkle slightly as she drug them back up Jinx's frame.

"Well I guess I'll head back to your… I mean my place." Morgan grinned mischievously as she walked around the counter and brushed Jinx arm slightly with her own as she left. "Don't be a stranger now Ryan." With a wink and a kiss blown in her direction Morgan was gone with the door shut behind her.

--

**Raven's Room - Titans Tower**

--

Raven sat Indian style on her bed attempting to meditate, "Azrath Metrion Zinthos…" she chanted, eyes tightly shut.

"Azrath... Metrion… Zin-oh what the hell, I can't concentrate!" Standing up Raven walked over to her window and looked out over the water of the bay, "Maybe some fresh air will do me good."

Walking back to her bed Raven sat and slipped on her Adidas once again, exiting her room she walked out into their living area. Beast Boy and Cyborg were engaged in a raging duel of Mario Kart. Raven shook her head and continued to the door.

"Where are you off to?" Robin asked as he emerged from the hallway.

"Just going to get some fresh air." Raven replied as she stopped near the exit to the tower.

Robin nodded and walked into the kitchen, "Just make sure you keep your T-com on at all times."

"Rodger that." Raven said as she exited the tower and started to walk, digging her hands deep into her pockets and getting lost in her own thoughts. Before she knew it she found herself strolling casually through the city park. Hands still in her pockets Raven continued her stroll, watching the dog walkers, runners and bike riders. The mothers with their children, one particular little boy caught her eye; he was trying to teach himself how to bounce a soccer ball on his head.

As the little boy bounced the ball Raven noticed his mouth moving as if he were counting the times he could bounce the ball successfully in a row before picking it up and trying again.

Raven smiled to herself and sat on a bench to watch the boy play.

--

**Jinx's Apartment**

--

Jinx leaned causally against the counter, her arms folded over her chest, staring at the closed door for a few seconds. Blinking she came out of her trance and walked over to the door, locking it she walked over to her bathroom and looked at her reflection.

In her fall at the market her cap had been knocked slightly off center hiding just one of her catlike eyes beneath the bill; her other eye visible. Tilting her head to the right she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Well… I guess I do pass for a very clean shaven boy, I gotta have the best razor in the world then."

She smiled at herself then squatted down and opened the doors underneath the sink, rummaging around until she pulled out a pair of scissors, a comb, a hand mirror and a razor blade. Placing these items up on the sink Jinx then stood up and grabbed the bill of her cap and pulled it off.

Her raving pink hair tumbling out of its confines and framed her face once again, grabbing the comb Jinx started to work out the few tangles that had appeared in her hairs day under the cap. Turning on the facet Jinx wet her hands and ran them through her hair, dampening it slightly then combing it out one last time. Shrugging off the button up she wore that day she was left standing in her muscle shirt and cargo pants in front of the sink, staring at herself in the mirror.

Jinx bit her lip and sighed, "If I'm gonna pretend to be a boy I might as well go all the way."

Grabbing the scissors Jinx took a deep breath then… _snip._ Jinx began chopping off a fair share of her hair, once she was satisfied with the amount of pink strands littering the floor she took the hand mirror, turned her back to the bathroom mirror and used it to see the back of her head and continued cutting.

Once she was done with the scissors she picked up the razor and began razor cutting the ends at angles to make her hair jagged and messy.

When she was through she inspected her work in the mirror, putting her hands in her hair she rubbed them around and shook out the last little bits of loose hair left from the razor cutting she had just done. Bending down again she rummaged under the sink and came out holding a jar of hair product.

Looking at the can she unscrewed the lid and examined the contents inside.

"If you could make Ty's messy cut look dead sexy then you can work wonders on me."

Placing the jar on the counter she scooped out a generous amount with a couple of fingers and rubbed it between her hands, then went to town on what was now very messy boy cut pink hair. A few minuets later and Jinx was running the facet and washing the remaining sticky waxyness off her hands.

Looking in the mirror once again she inspected her handy work, "I think we have a winner!" she exclaimed as a wide grin spread across her face.

"This is something to make even the boy wonder jealous!" Giggling Jinx scurried over to the kitchen and removed a dustpan and mini-broom. Walking back to the bathroom she began sweeping up the hair debris.

"There Ty, happy now? Took you long enough, but you've rubbed off on me… In more ways than one."

Once she was done cleaning up Jinx stood in the middle of her apartment arms folded across her chest.

"That's it, I need some fresh air and I gotta test out this cut!" Grabbing her keys off the counter and pulling the button up back on Jinx exited her apartment, locked the door, shoved he keys into her pocket and made her way over to the city park.

A few minuets later Jinx found herself strolling along through the park, passing a few teenaged girls she smiled and winked at them, making them quickly congregate together and whisper to themselves, or giggle softly behind their hands.

'_HAHA! I guess I'm quite the looker._' Jinx thought to herself as she kept walking through the park, scanning the people she spotted a little boy struggling to bounce a soccer ball over his head.

'_Well I have nothing better to do, doesn't hurt to give a kid a tip'_

--

**Park – Raven's POV**

--

Raven sat on her park bench, eyes wandering about the park till they came to rest once again on the little boy trying to teach himself how to bounce a soccer ball over his head. As she watched him she noticed a raving pink haired boy approach him.

The pink haired boy bent down to the little boy's level and spoke some words to him, the boy nodded and handed the pink haired boy the soccer ball. Taking the ball the boy spoke a few more words to the little boy again then threw the ball up into the air and bounced it successfully a total of 10 times before catching it and handing the ball back to the smaller boy.

Meanwhile Raven noticed the little boy's mother keeping a close watchful eye on him but not spoiling the little ones fun. The little boy then looked up and spoke to the pink haired boy again, then threw the ball up in the air and successfully bounced it 6 times before losing it. The little boy jumped up happily and took his ball and ran off without another word to the pink haired stranger.

Raven took a closer look at the pink haired boy and noticed something very familiar about him; grinning Raven realized this particular boy was in fact Ryan, the Central Market Ramen and Easy Mac mess maker.

Springing to her feet Raven jogged up behind Ryan as he continued to watch the little boy bouncing the ball on his head in front of his mother then spoke.

"So you were hiding raving pink hair under that black cap huh?"

Ryan jerked abruptly then turned around cheeks slightly pink, "Oh uh… yeah, I like to be umm… unique and err… sorry about earlier, at the market… I acted stupid… I still am… sorry!" Ryan then slapped his hands over his mouth and his cheeks became even pinker.

Raven giggled, "It's okay, it made my grocery run worth while."

Removing his hands and the tint in his cheeks lessening slightly Ryan spoke, "I didn't know Ravens liked parks, don't you guys hang around cemeteries?" he smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his pink haired head nervously.

"Oh I do, once in a while… I like to people watch, cemeteries are way to depressing." Pausing for a bit Raven continued, "That was sweet by the way."

"Huh?" Ryan asked shoving his hands deep into his pockets and shifting his feet slightly, "What was sweet?"

"You trying to teach that boy how to bounce the soccer ball on his head."

"Oh that, yeah I dunno… I got bored at my apartment and decided to get some fresh air. I needed some human interaction."

The sun was now hanging lower in the sky and the park was starting to empty, a silence fell over Raven and Ryan.

"Umm… I guess I should be getting back home before dark." Ryan said as he took a few steps back.

"Why, scared of the dark?" Raven asked with a grin.

"NO! I love the dark… I just, didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of a pretty girl." Raven noticed the pink creeping back into Ryan's cheeks.

"Well if you don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of a pretty girl, I suggest you offer your arm and escort said pretty girl to the bookstore. I'm sure the walk will give you some time to build some new material in that little head of yours."

Ryan smiled again his pink eyes shimmering, "Alright, escorting I think I can do." He said as he extended his arm to Raven.

Walking up to him Raven linked her arm with his, "Let's go then."

--

**To the bookstore! POV - Jinx**

--

'_What am I doing, what am I doing, god dammit Jinx what are you doing!'_ Jinx thought to herself as she walked along towards a certain bookstore Raven was leading her too.

'_I'm flirting with a Titan… a very very cute Titan, but a Titan none the less… and she's totally buying the boy act… I'm totally screwed if I blow this.'_

"You know, you're pretty small for a guy." Jinx was brought back to reality by Ravens voice breaking her frantic thought train.

"Oh, yeah. I used to get picked on a lot but you'd be wise not to underestimate my strength." '_She knows who I am! Oh God!'_ Jinx thought after Raven posed the question.

"Why the worried look?"

Jinx hadn't realized she had let her thoughts show through on her face, "I just realized I forgot my wallet, so I can't buy you that fancy leather bound book I know you were thinking of getting."

They had finally reached their destination and Raven stopped them in front of the bookstore entrance.

"This is my favorite little shop, I don't know how into literature you are, but it's a pretty neat little place. If nothing else you'll enjoy just looking around."

Jinx smiled and opened the bookstore door for Raven, "Ladies first."

'_Wow, I'm being such a spazz, this is so out of my character but I'm guessing if Raven were me I'd want the guy to be a gentleman.' _Jinx thought as Raven walked through the door and she followed close behind.

The little bookstore they had entered turned out to actually be quite neat inside, a little bundle of incense burned at the entrance giving the store a soft aroma of something close to tea leaves. Probably to mask the smell of the old leather bound books that seems to fill pretty much every shelf of the place. Little statuettes sat on any empty surface that was not occupied by books, some of wizards, others of dragons, fairies and elves. The place had a very mystical feel about it.

"This is a neat little place." Jinx said as she ran her fingers over a wooden sword that sat on the top of a low bookshelf.

"Just don't break anything," Raven said as she brushed against Jinx side and walked down a tall row of shelves, "You'll have to buy it, Mr. Walletless Man."

Jinx smiled and followed a little ways behind Raven, scanning the titles on the spines of some of the books, looking up and reading the labels which hung from the ceiling she noticed the one reading _Journals_ and decided to follow it.

"I'm gonna take a look over here while you find your book Raven." Jinx said as she passed behind Raven, lightly placing her hand on her lower back then removing it just as quickly as it came, her fingertips still tingling slightly.

Raven nodded and watched her go, Jinx swore she saw a new tint to Raven's cheeks, but the bookstore being so dimly lit could have been playing tricks on her.

Standing now in the Journal section Jinx ran her fingers over the numerous journals of different shapes, sizes, colors, textures and materials. Picking up a certain pocket sized leather bound one that caught her eye Jinx slowly flipped through the pages. They were slightly smaller than college ruled and the journal had a small piece of elastic that could hold your last page, and a small strip of leather you could tie around it to keep it shut.

"Do you like that one?"

Jinx jumped and fumbled with the journal almost dropping it before catching it with both hands.

"You scare easily huh?"

Jinx chuckled softly, "No I usually don't, you just have a way of startling me."

Raven smiled slightly, "So do you like that journal?"

Jinx looked at the little black leather bound book in her hand, "Yeah, I do… it's a manly journal isn't it?"

Raven giggled, "I suppose it is, though I think it's a unisex one to be honest."

Jinx smiled and placed the journal back down where she found it, "Well since I'm Mr. Walletless Man this little guy is gonna have to wait till next time."

Raven looked to where Jinx had placed the journal then back up at Jinx.

"You know, I didn't realize it until now, but your eyes… they look really familiar."

Jinx felt a ball form in her throat, and her palms started to sweat slightly.

"Really? Now that's something I don't get often, people usually think they're pretty weird. That and being a guy with pink eyes AND pink hair make people look twice."

Raven smiled and grabbed Jinx's arm and pulled her after her till they were now standing outside the bookstore.

"You didn't find anything you wanted?" Jinx asked as Raven let go of her arm.

"No, not really. Nothing really caught my eye… but you of course."

Again Jinx felt the blood rush to her face, _'Gah! Why am I such a blusher!'_ Jinx mentally cursed herself.

Once again she locked eyes with Raven, a silence fell over them, but it wasn't really an uncomfortable one. Jinx felt herself being pulled closer and closer to Raven by some unseen force, till she swore she could feel Raven's body heat just a few inches away from herself. Before she realized it Jinx had reached out her hand and was slowly running her fingertips lightly up the inside of Raven's arm. Making goose bumps form on the girl's soft skin.

Just then a shrill beeping interrupted her thoughts, making her and Raven jump apart.

Digging around in her pocket Raven finally found what she was looking for and pulled out her T-com then flipped it open. Robins face appeared on screen.

"Raven, we need you to report back to the Tower. Cyborg has some updates he needs to upload to everyone's T-com units."

The sun had now set and the street lights had come to life. "I'll be there in a bit Robin, Raven out." And she shut the unit, putting it back into her pocket.

"Duty calls?" Jinx asked as she looked past Raven and down the dimly lit street.

"Yeah, wait… you knew I was a Titan?"

Jinx looked back into Raven's eyes, "Let's just say… I had a feeling." Smiling Jinx grabbed Ravens hand and gave it a small kiss. "I'll be on my way and let you get back to the Tower before your fearless leader has a cow. I'll be seeing you around Raven."

Then she turned her back and started on her way to her apartment.

"Yeah, I hope to see you again Ryan."

Raven stood outside the bookstore and until she could no longer see Jinx. Opening the door she stepped back into the store and hurriedly made her way to the Journals section. Quickly picking up the journal Jinx had been looking at she smiled and made her way to the checkout.

* * *

Authors Notes: A little slow? A little choppy? A little of both? I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but I suppose the flow went well.

For those who don't know POV Point of View, hope I didn't confuse y'all to much. Next chapter might be a bit of a wait but who knows )

REVIEW! –hugs-


	3. Chapter 3

Well this chapter ended up being a doozy! Tried my hand at a bit of a small snippet of an action scene, woo hoo lol. I suppose it turned out well.

I also finished it WAY ahead of schedule, reason being I have a 7pm-10pm night class, Yay College! –sarcasm- So class was really boring, I had my laptop and boom! Here's chapter 3 hehe.

Read, Review, ENJOY!

Standard disclaimer: _I __don't own the Titans, yadda yadda yadda, nothing here is mine but the idea and OC, title is a snip of lyrics from the Depeche Mode song Precious._

* * *

**Precious and Fragile**

Chapter 3

Jinx made her way slowly back to her apartment. The dim street lights the only thing lighting her path.

Scuffing her shoes along the pavement Jinx's mind swirled with a whirlwind of thoughts.

'_I was going to kiss her wasn't I? If her com unit hadn't gone off… I would have kissed her. Me, myself, I… Jinx, ex-H.I.V.E member, wanted villain. Stupid stupid, stooooopid girl… would have kissed someone who is supposed to be the opposite of myself… a TITAN!'_

Jinx sighed heavily and stopped in her tracks, not realizing she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going or how long she had been walking. Spinning in place and taking in her surroundings she realized she was very very much so… lost.

"Great!" Jinx said as she threw her hands up in the air.

Grumbling Jinx looked around again and noticed a fire escape running up the side of one of the buildings. Walking over to it Jinx realized the last ring of the ladder was about five feet out of her reach. Looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching her thief instincts kicked in. She easily bridged the gap in one quick fluid jump and wrapped her fingers around the bottom ring. Kicking her dangling legs and making herself go into a swing she gathered momentum and let herself go, flipping over backwards and landing square on her feet on the bottom landing of the escape. Looking around again Jinx silently made her way up the escape, not realizing how quickly her sneaking skills could take over.

Once she reached the top she found herself scanning it and looking for the best way inside the building. Realizing what she was doing Jinx shook her head and straightened up, smacking her palm into her forehead and intertwining her fingers into her short pink hair.

"UGH! NO! This is the last thing you need and you know it."

Huffing Jinx turned around and examined her surroundings from her new vantage point, completing a 180 she noticed two rooftops down was a massive wall of what appeared to be the backs of black boxes. Quirking an eyebrow Jinx decided to investigate and quickly scurried to the opposite end of the roof and sprinted to the edge gracefully bridging the gap between the two buildings and continued at a run, bridging the next gap and landing silently three feet behind the boxes; which upon closer inspection as she silently padded near, were all plugged into an industrial sized power sources, sparking slightly.

'_Amplifiers?'_ Jinx thought to herself as she pressed her back to the Amps and inched her way to the edge. Once she reached it she slowly peaked around just incase something or someone who was not very friendly resided on the other side. Seeing nothing Jinx stepped around to the front of Amps and looked them over.

Jinx had never seen Amps this huge before, "No way these could be available to the general public, they're just too big. These could probably literally make someone's brain ooze out of their ears."

"You really recon that mate?" Came a scratchy Australian accented male voice from above.

Quickly Jumping away from the speakers Jinx looked up and saw a skinny vomit green mohawked boy standing on top of the amps. His clothes were dirty and tattered and he had a dozen too many piercing throughout his face. In his hands he held a cherry red and black Gibson EDS-1275 double necked guitar.

"Like my new baby?" The boy said as he stroked the guitar, "I call her Sheila; she is something that's sure to blow those stinkin' Titans off the face of the planet!"

"Yeah that's one great guitar," Jinx yelled up to the teen, "But I don't think someone like you can handle that much power, you better hand her over to a real man." Jinx smirked.

The eyebrows of the boy above twitched, "No one talks to Punk Rocket that way!" He yelled as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a pick that matched his vomit green hair.

"And that hair… Vomit green? Honestly man, a real Punk Rocker would have made a much better choice."

"Really?!" Punk Rocket yelled back down, "As if a raving head of pink hair is any better? Do you have a real Johnson in those pants mate or are you stuffing yourself with socks down there?!"

Jinx felt her face go slightly pink, "I call this little ditty, Black and Blue, cause that's all that'll be left of you once I'm through!" Punk Rocket yelled as he started to shred away on his guitar… but nothing happened.

Jinx crossed her arms over her chest and yawned, "Like I said, hand that guitar over to a real man and I'll make her sing, Rocket."

Punk Rocket came out of his shredding daze and scratched his head then looked down at his guitar, "Haha opps!" He said as he held up the guitar amplifier cord, "Forgot to plug her in!" Jamming the end of the cord into the guitar Punk Rocket grinned down at Jinx.

"Hope you don't have any lovely ladies on the side mate, cause this is the last thing you're gonna be hearing!"

_WHAM! _Jinx felt herself being blown off her feet as Punk Rocket started to shred once again on the double necked Gibson, only this time the sound coming from the Amplifiers was unbearable. She tumbled head over heals till she finally came to rest about 3 feet from the edge of the roof. Shakily getting to her feet Jinx felt something wet running down both sides of her face, reaching up she was surprised to find that yes, her ears were in fact bleeding.

'_Not good…'_ Jinx though as she saw the crimson blood covering her fingertips. Leaning into the wind of musical torture Jinx felt her body still being pushed back, trying to take a step forward Jinx once again found herself flat on her stomach, tears pouring from her eyes. She felt like her head was about to explode.

"You think that's bad my pink haired friend? HAHAHA!" Punk Rocket yelled into the microphone that Jinx hadn't noticed was pinned onto his shirt. "That's only with the volume up to 3, want to feel a 5?!"

Punk Rocket reached down to adjust the volume knob on his guitar, "Show 'em what you got Sheila!" Rocket shouted as he lifted his hand to strike the next note.

"Not so fast Rocket!" Came a voice Jinx was very familiar with, it was the Boy Wonder himself. He and the rest of the team were perched at the opposite end of the wall of Amplifiers as Punk Rocket. "You want to play; you play with the super heroes, not the civilians!"

'_Civilains?!' _Jinx thought to herself as Punk Rocket continued to hold his last note, not yet striking the guitar. _'I'm no civilian! … oh wait… Robin doesn't recognize me… god dammit! That does mean I'm a "civilian"… shit! I should have known, if I use my powers that's a dead giveaway! Who else throws around pink hex bolts…'_

"Alright then mate." Punk Rocket grinned across at the Titans. "Let's play!" and he struck the next note.

Jinx felt herself fly up off the roof and smash so hard into the building across from the one they stood on that she was blasted clear through the brick wall and straight inside. Tumbling over and over, bumping and crashing into desk and chairs of the office building. Then _CRASH! _She hit the next wall and blew straight through that, crashing into the NEXT building but only denting the brick, a chunk falling lose then tumbling straight down on top of a steel garbage can and smacking her head on the pavement, blinking slightly she looked up to see the pieces of brick coming down at her, "Shit…" –_Blackout_-

Jinx awoke with blurred vision. "Oh… my head." She groaned as she reached up to cradle it. Only to feel her hand bump into it bandaged in a cast. "Not good."

Jinx then tried to sit up but that only made her hiss in pain and fall back into the bed.

Staring at the ceiling Jinx replayed the last events she remembered in her mind. "Oh shit… I'm in the Tower infirmary." Then Jinx realized it, she could feel herself speaking, but she couldn't actually hear herself. Lifting up her left arm, the one not in a cast, only bandaged at the wrist from what she could tell, she felt her ears. She had what felt like puffy earmuffs on them, but she couldn't hear a thing.

Sighing Jinx turned her head to the side, her eyes slowly came into focus and she felt herself let out a yelp of surprise.

Sitting at a table a few feet away from her bed was Cyborg. He smiled at her and held his finger up to his lips in a 'shushing' motion. He walked up to her holding a small glass of water with a straw in one hand and a pad and pen in the other. He then kindly held up the glass of water to her and Jinx leaned in and took a long sip of the cool liquid.

Placing the pad on her bed he tapped it with his finger and left the pen on top of it. Jinx took the pad and pen and read what he had jotted down upon it.

"Stop talking so much, you're yelling."

Jinx huffed then scribbled down, "What happened?" Then handed the pad and pen back to Cyborg.

Cyborg took what was offered to him and pulled a chair up next to Jinx's bedside and started writing ferociously, flipping to the next page, then the next. Jinx felt herself grow anxious, watching Cyborg she knew… she knew he knew she was Jinx. He had spent enough time undercover at the H.I.V.E to know who she was even in disguise.

Finally Cyborg was done and he handed the pad and pen to Jinx, she began to read:

"Well… you got pretty beat up with that blow Punk Rocket landed on you. I'm sure you know already that I know who you are… don't worry though; the rest of the team has no idea. Including Raven. Punk Rocket got the best of us and escaped, we'll get him soon though Robins already working on tracking him down again.

Anyway I'm babbling. After we lost sight of Rocket I noticed Raven flying through the hole in the building you had been shot through, so I ran around to the bottom and got to you before she did. I knew you had to be incognito the second I saw you and when Raven flew down besides you and called you "Ryan." I knew there had to be a good reason for you to pretend to be a boy.

So I took the initiative and carefully picked you up and brought you over to the tower. Raven was pretty much freaking out, your face was covered with blood and it was matted in your hair, your ears were pretty much dripping with blood, I will admit that got me worried too. When I got you into the infirmary Robin was really adamant about helping me fix you up. It took a lot of coxing and quick thinking on my part but I managed to convince him and Raven to let me treat you myself.

Saying your wounds weren't that serious and they should go back out and try to see if they could intercept Punk Rocket before he skipped town. Thankfully that was enough to get them out of my hair. Yeah I know I have no hair ha ha I see you smirking already."

Jinx smiled slightly and looked up at Cyborg; he smiled back, then continued reading:

"The extent of your injuries is pretty bad. Your hearing should come back in a couple of days, but please. I know the bandages on your ears look stupid, but you need them. I can't have you getting an infection and permanently losing your hearing. Your right arm is fractured but you being Meta human you should heal that up in a couple of days as well. Your wrist is sprained and your left ankle is broken. Don't worry, I splinted everything up nice and pretty, you should heal up perfectly. Your ribs are bruised and the bottom 2 on your left side are broken, the bottom 3 on your right are fractured so I recommend bed rest."

Jinx looked down at her chest and blushed deeply. She wasn't wearing a shirt and the bandages around her ribs went from her lower ribs all the way up over her chest.

Jinx uncapped the pen and flipped the page writing quickly and messily, then handed it back to Cyborg, still blushing deeply.

"How much of me exactly… DID you see??"

Jinx saw a red tint come into Cybrog's face and he wrote his reply under hers. She snatched the pad away and read quickly.

"We'll… they're small and cute I will say. I went ahead and ran the bandage up over your chest to hide that fact… makes you look flat chested so if any of the team comes in to visit you you do still look like a boy. Don't worry Jinx I won't tell, and No I didn't keep a screen shot in my memory. What I saw was only as a medic, I did what I had to to patch you up. Even if I didn't mind it."

Jinx rolled the pad up into a tube and smacked Cyborg with it several times. Cyborg grinned his face still slightly red tinted. Then she unrolled it and jotted something down, handing it back to Cyborg.

"Thanks… that's the first and LAST free show you'll ever get!"

Jinx could see Cyborg visibly laugh as he turned the page and wrote something down, handing the pad back to Jinx. He stood and brought a bedside tray close to her, placing a fresh glass of water down on it and a small plastic bowl with orange slices in it next to the glass.

Jinx looked down at the pad and read what he had just written, "It's late and I'm sure you're a little hungry. I'm gonna head back up to my room, here's a little snack for you for now. You shouldn't eat to heavily yet. I'll leave a small light on for you and if you need anything just press the button on the side rail of the bed and I'll be down here as quick as I can, sleep tight."

Jinx looked up at Cyborg and mouthed a "Thank You." To him. He nodded and headed for the door, he waved and was gone. The steel door sliding shut behind him.

Jinx sighed and looked over at the table across from her; she honestly didn't feel very hungry. But she did slowly reach over with her sprained wrist and grabbed the glass of water, taking a small sip from it and placing it back on the table.

Resting her head back on her pillow she sighed, a little too deeply and winced slightly at the pain in her ribs.

'_Well this was one interesting day.'_ Jinx thought to herself, feeling her eyes become heavy from the day's events. She stared at the ceiling again, slowly it fell out of focus, and her eyes drooped shut, sending her off into a dreamless sleep.

--

**Raven's Room – Titans Tower**

--

Raven lay in bed, staring at her ceiling. She no longer wore her uniform from their earlier battle with Punk Rocket, but rather she was clothed in a pair of blue plaid boxers and a plain black muscle shirt.

Listening hard to the sounds of the tower Raven heard the familiar soft "Clunking" of Cyborg's metal feet on the carpeted hall way, springing to her feet Raven sprinted to her door running out into the hallway and smacking straight into Cyborg's chest.

Bouncing back slightly Cyborg reached out and steadied her with his arms.

"Is he okay? Is Ryan okay? Is he hurt badly? Will he be able to walk?!"

"Whoa! Calm down there Raven, take a deep breath."

The light fixture above them broke with a small pop. "Raven come on now, he's fine, and he's sleeping in the infirmary right now."

Raven closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, black energy floated around the shards of broken light fixture and pulled them back together. With a flicker the soft glow of the light came back on.

"Okay… I'm sorry Cyborg… I don't know what came over me."

Cyborg smiled and let her go, "You can go have a peek, but let him rest, he needs to heal."

Raven smiled and nodded as Cyborg continued on his way to his own room. Raven leaned against the hallway wall and took a few more slow deep breaths, running her fingers through her hair.

Content with her composer Raven slowly made her way to the infirmary. Standing in front of the steel doors Raven slowly pressed the button and the doors slid open with a soft "swoosh."

Stepping inside Raven shivered slightly, the infirmary was a few degrees colder than she would have liked, but her body adjusted as she slowly padded over to Ryan's bed. Sitting in the chair Cyborg had left beside the bed she looked down at his sleeping form. Mouth slightly parted, a light purple bruise evident on the side of his face he wasn't sleeping on.

His ears bandaged in slightly goofy looking earmuff type things, though Raven knew they were probably needed due to the force of the sound attack by Punk Rocket.

"What were you doing up there to begin with Ryan?" she asked, though knowing she would not receive an answer.

Now he just looked like a young boy with his hair soft, fluffy, and sticking out at odd angles. Raven gathered that Cyborg had probably washed out the blood from his hair and in effect washed off whatever product he had used to get his cutely messy look going. Ryan stirred slightly in his sleep, breathing slow and rhythmic, Raven figured he had probably been asleep for a few hours already.

Raven just sat there for a bit watching Ryan breath… an urge gnawed at her inside, she just wanted to get into bed with him, curl up and cuddle. But he was probably badly bruised… so that wouldn't be wise.

Finally a different urge overpowered her, Raven slowly reached out and gently ran her fingers through the soft mass of raving pink hair, then softly trailed her fingers lightly down the side of his face.

--

**POV Switcher-roo**

--

'_Mmm… itchy itchy itchy itchy…'_ Jinx thought to herself deep in her sleep. '_Stupid… itchy… itchy… crawly… wait, crawly?!'_

Jinx's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up, then hissed in pain falling back into bed for the second time that night. Blinking slightly her cat like eyes quickly adjusted to the dimly lit room, and there at her side was Raven.

Jinx could see her lips moving but she couldn't hear a thing. Smiling Jinx relaxed back into bed and grabbed the pen and pad that still laid in her lap. Scribbling quickly she held it up to Raven with a small smirk.

"You look cute and all, apologizing at a 100MPH but, I can't hear a word of it. Hence the dorky earmuffs." Followed by a little smiley face.

Raven's cheeks tinted slightly and she reached for the pad and pen. Writing slowly then handed it back to Jinx, taking the pad and pen she read:

"Sorry I startled you. I was just so worried that you were seriously injured that I just had to come check on you."

Jinx smirked and looked down at her bandaged chest then wrote, "Well Cyborg said I'm pretty busted up, but I think I should be good to go again in about a week or so."

Handing the pad and pen back to Raven, Jinx felt their hands brush slightly then it was gone as quickly as it came. Jinx watched Raven's violet eyes move across the paper then Jinx felt a very prominent growl in the pit of her stomach.

Raven looked up at her and raised an eyebrow; Jinx shrugged her shoulders slightly and bit her lower lip.

Raven placed the pad and pen down next to the glass of water Cybrog had left her and picked up the small bowl of oranges next to it. Jinx smiled and reached for it but Raven pulled it back just out of her reach shaking her finger at her in a "no-no" motion.

Jinx raised her eyebrow as Raven reached into the bowl, picking out a piece of orange then promptly popping it into her own mouth.

'_So not cool!'_ Jinx thought to herself and huffed, picking her arms up to cross them over her chest only to bump her right casted arm against the side rails of the bed.

"Gah!" Jinx muttered and cringed. Raven quickly leaned over and gently placed her hand over her casted arm as if in comfort. Jinx smiled and waved it off, silently communicating she was okay.

Raven smiled and picked out another orange slice, opening her own mouth as if saying "Ah."

Jinx felt her face slowly start to go hot, _'Again with the blushing Jinx! Geezus Christ you suck!'_ Jinx thought to herself but she obediently obliged, opening her mouth as Raven leaned over and fed her the orange slice.

Chewing slowly but happily Jinx shut her eyes and sighed softly, the orange was either the best gosh darn orange in the world, or she was just that gosh darned hungry. Raven then gave herself another piece and waited for Jinx to open her eyes. Once she had come out of her daze Jinx looked over at Raven and reached for the notepad and pen.

Flipping the page she jotted something down then held it up for Raven to read, "Either I'm really hungry, or your touch makes this orange taste amazing." With a dorky smiley face drawn at the end, its tongue sticking out stupidly.

'_Wow, I'm being so corny.'_ Jinx thought to herself as she saw Raven's eyes scan the paper. Smiling softly Raven picked out another piece of fruit and held it up to Jinx, _'I can't believe she's feeding me, this feels awkward… yet nice.'_ Obliging Jinx opened her mouth and Raven popped the piece in, letting her thumb gently graze Jinx's bottom lip as she withdrew her hand, enticing small goose bumps to appear on Jinx's pale skin.

'_Why is she having such an effect on me… this is so weird. The last time I felt like this was with Tyler…'_

Jinx stopped chewing and swallowed what was left in her mouth. Not looking back towards Raven, losing herself in memories. A bit later Jinx felt Raven poke her lightly in the shoulder. Shaking her head, and soon regretting it as she felt lightheaded and floaty, Jinx smiled at Raven and took the notepad.

"I'm sorry… I think I'm just really tired from today's events, I didn't mean to space out on you."

Raven read the messily scrawled note and placed the fruit back down on the bedside table. She stood, smoothing down her muscle shirt and stared at Jinx for a few seconds before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead. Smiling softly at her she mouthed "Goodnight" and made her way towards to infirmary room doors. Leaving Jinx sitting in her bed cheeks tinted red.

'_Goodnight…'_ Jinx thought to herself as she stared at the closed infirmary room doors sighing softly, then reached over for the remaining oranges downing them in a few mouthfuls. Smiling happily Jinx rested her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep, a contented smile on her face.

* * *

Why yes, I did change Punk Rockets look a little, but why not? Wouldn't a Vomit green Mohawk look good on him? Hahaha

And again, please forgive any grammatical errors, its stuff I probably missed looking it over :)

Review! –snuggles-


	4. Chapter 4

Now let me tell you guys, these past few weeks have been hell for me with classes and test. Papers due and all that Jazz! I finally managed to get chapter 4 done and I hope y'all like it. I had a lot of trouble towards the end but I think I left it open nicely.

I'd like to give a shout out to a few of my amazing reviewers!

**ThrottaKaze** – Thank you! Your review was a good boost, I'm glad Jinx is coming off as a fox ;) thank you very much!

**Bert the Nomad – **WOW! Your review was a huge ego booster, I sat there jaw in my lap as I read it. Thank you so much for the great words!

**Siamese White Fox** – You're a great reader and reviewer woot woot :D

And with that, I leave you all to read, REVIEW!!

Standard disclaimer: _I __don't own the Titans, yadda yadda yadda, nothing here is mine but the idea and OC, title is a snip of lyrics from the Depeche Mode song Precious._

* * *

**Precious and Fragile**

Chapter 4

Jinx awoke alone the next morning, sighing softly she replayed the nights event in her mind, not realizing her left hand reaching up slowly and her fingertips brushing lightly against her bottom lip where Raven had done the same the night before.

Sitting up slowly Jinx reached over to the bedside table and picked up the pen she had been using to write with, holding her breath slightly she smacked it hard against the side of her bed.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing……….._

"What the hell!" Jinx shouted, of course not realizing she had shouted, she still couldn't hear herself but an annoying ringing had started up in her ears.

Cringing slightly and sulking Jinx realized her hearing must be coming back, and she was going to have to deal with this annoying ring all day.

Just then the doors to the infirmary slid open and there stood Raven, now dressed in blue jeans, a plain solid black leather belt around her waist, a light blue fitted t-shirt with the speed racer logo on the front and black converse donned her feet. Raven's right eyebrow rose slightly as she saw the condition in which Ryan, in her eyes, was sitting.

Walking over to her bed Raven slipped the pen out of Jinx's hands and scribbled quickly on the notepad, handing it over to her when she was through:

"What's wrong Mr. Sulky Pants?"

Jinx smiled slightly and scrawled her reply quickly, "This annoying ringing started up in my ears just now, and I think it means my hearing is coming back… but I don't like it!"

Raven read and smiled sympathetically at Jinx, reaching up she gently fluffed her hair making Jinx involuntarily shiver. Taking the notepad and pen again Raven wrote quickly and handed it over to Jinx as she stood up and walked around to the foot of her bed.

"It's Saturday morning and Cyborg is making his infamous Waffles ham and bacon, care for some breakfast?"

As soon as she read the last word Jinx looked up at Raven with big glossy eyes, waffles were her favorite breakfast food and she felt her stomach growl happily. She saw Raven visibly laugh and she gestured for Jinx to follow.

Jinx pulled back her sheets and slowly swung her legs off and onto the side of the bed, looking down self consciously at her chest she did notice that yes, Cyborg had in fact bound the bandages just right so her chest looked flat like a boys.

'_Guess I'm lucky my boobs aren't that big… for now haha.' _Jinx thought to herself, when she looked back up Raven was at her side with a single crutch and she had already scribbled something down on the notepad.

"I'm hoping you can manage with one crutch, since your right arm is in a sling, be gentle on you wrist though."

Jinx had forgotten her wrist was sprained and she looked down at it, gently she rotated it and it didn't hurt a bit. Her being Meta human it had already healed, but her ankle would take a bit longer she knew.

'_I should probably play the wrist off as sprained for another day to keep cover.'_ Jinx thought as she took the crutch from Raven and gently lowered herself off of the bed.

Putting her weight gently on the crutch her feet slipped slightly on the smooth infirmary floor, her socks not having any grip at all and she lost her balance. Raven quickly caught her under her arms and popped her back up on the bed, Jinx clenched her teeth slightly, the suddenness of it all hurting her ribcage.

Raven shook her head and walked over to the corner of the room where Jinx hadn't noticed her shoes had been laid. Raven placed them on the chair besides Jinx's bed and untied the laces; obviously Cyborg had just slipped them off in his hurry to treat her.

'_Oh gosh.' _Jinx thought realizing what Raven was going to do. _'She's gonna put my shoes on for me, I feel like a three year old!'_

Jinx felt her face go red as Raven slipped the first shoe on and she put her left hand over her face in an attempt to hide, peeking through her fingers and looking down at Raven she saw her smile slightly as she tied her shoe and moved on to the next one, only tying this one looser since it was her sprained right ankle.

Patting the inside of Jinx's thigh gently Raven again gestured for Jinx to follow. Slowly and more cautiously this time Jinx lowered herself back off the bed, putting her weight on the one crutch she had, keeping her right foot slightly raised off the floor. The grip on her shoes now keeping her from slipping. Looking up at Raven once she was satisfied with her stance she smiled and gestured with her head to the infirmary room doors.

'_Lets go I'm starved!'_ Jinx thought to herself now grinning more broadly as she moved to follow Raven, just then Raven turned around abruptly and jogged quickly back to Jinx's bed and picked up the notepad and pen, scribbling in big letters and holding it up for her to read.

"We're gonna need this now aren't we?" Jinx nodded in reply and followed Raven out of the infirmary.

As they made their way down the hallway Jinx remembered when she, Gizmo and Mammoth had managed to take over the Titans Tower for a brief time. She felt slightly guilty about it but shrugged it off as they exited the hallway and emerged in the living/kitchen area. Beast Boy was laying upside down on the sofa playing Super Smash Brothers Melee against Robin who was biting the side of his lip fingers button mashing like crazy, Starfire was sitting at the kitchen table sipping from a glass of what looked to be… mustard?! Jinx cringed slightly and shuddered, and then the smell hit her, the smell of perfectly cooked waffles, ham and bacon frying away.

Raven lead her over to the bar where she slowly sat herself up on a bar stool and looked over at Cyborg, he smiled at her and waved, then moved and Jinx saw the biggest stack of waffles she had ever seen in her life! Her eyes glazed over and she licked her lips, Cyborg visibly laughed. This time Jinx could hear him, though muffled slightly and the ringing was still present.

Straining her ears she saw Raven speaking to Cyborg and she barley managed to catch what they were saying.

"He says he's hearing an annoying ringing in his ears, is that normal Cyborg?"

"Oh yeah it's perfectly fine, his hearing is actually coming back quicker than I-" _RIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

Jinx shuddered and rubbed her forehead, '_Stupid ringing, you're gonna make today hard for me aren't you?'_

As Cyborg and Raven continued talking, Jinx not being able to hear any of it now but that annoying ring noticed a slim green rat making its way slowly to the pan Cyborg was frying ham and bacon in. Said green rat then shape shifted into Beast Boy, he sat calmly on the counter next to the stove swinging his legs slightly and watching Cyborg and Raven, then he looked around quickly and slowly started scooting closer to the pan, grabbing the handle he slowly picked the pan up off the stove and moved it towards the sink and the garbage disposal.

'_Oh no you don't! I haven't had waffles, ham and bacon in ages and you my little green friend are not going to take that away from me!'_ Grabbing her crutch Jinx picked it up and swung it over her head with her left arm, smacking Beast Boy square in the back of his head sending him flying face first into the floor and the pan of bacon went spinning. Miraculously it fell right back on the stove, ham and bacon caught perfectly and kept frying away.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled as he sat on the floor rubbing the forming bump on the back of his head, "That was so uncalled for!"

Jinx reached over Raven's lap for the pad and pen, scribbled quickly and held up the pad to Beast Boy. He squinted his eyes to read, still rubbing his head.

"It was uncalled for for you to try and dispose of our breakfast."

"Animals have feelings too!" He protested as he stood and pulled a tofu bar out of his pocket.

"Round 1, Beast Boy versus Ryan," Cyborg spoke holding up both of his fist, "Ryan 1, BB 0!" and lifted up a finger on his right hand.

Beast Boy mumbled something Jinx couldn't make out and stalked off and sat next to Starfire, dipping his tofu bar into her glass of mustard and taking a bite out of it sulking silently.

Jinx visibly shivered, she was only wearing cargo pants and she was shirtless. '_Something a girl really isn't used to.'_ She thought to herself as she wrapped her left arm around herself and gently held her side, trying to keep a little warm.

Feeling Raven poke her shoulder lightly Jinx snapped out of her daze and looked over at her, she had already written something down at the pad and she gestured towards it with her head.

Tilting her head slightly Jinx read: "Are you cold?"

Jinx nodded slightly and shrugged, as if to say she was fine. Raven shook her head and tore out the piece of paper she had written on, crumbled it up and threw it towards where Robin was sitting on the couch and hit him on the back of the head. He turned around an annoyed look across his face.

"Oh fearless leader, do you happen to have an-" _RRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG_

Jinx cringed and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth slightly, "_Okay this officially sucks, I really don't like missing conversations and I want to know what the hell Raven asked Robin!"_

Opening her eyes Jinx saw Robin staring at Raven, then he looked over at Jinx, she saw his right eyebrow twitch and he stood up and stalked over to the hallway and was out of site.

"Well," Cyborg said, "It's breakfast time!" He held up the huge platter of waffles and carried them over to the table placing them in the center, returning to the kitchen he retrieved two huge platters of ham and bacon. Jinx almost fell off her chair, not realizing her nose was trying to follow the aroma to the table. Grinning stupidly she gently lowered herself off the chair and hobbled over to table, taking a seat between Raven and Cyborg.

Just then Robin came back into the room, carrying a white long-sleeved button up in his right hand, holding it a bit tighter that he needed too and thrusting it out to Jinx. Looking up at him Jinx noticed his eyes glinted at her with… jealousy? Jinx couldn't be sure, but none the less she smiled and accepted the shirt from him.

'_Fuck,'_ Jinx though to herself as she shook it out to put it on, _'Raven asked him for a shirt… and this shirt seems like it's gonna be too big… and Robin isn't really built that big for a guy….' _

Biting her bottom lip Jinx gently pulled the shirt over her casted arm, the sleeves being wide enough to allow it to slip through, and pushed her left arm through the other sleeve. The shoulders on the shirt hung about 2 inches below where they should, and the cuffs of the sleeves fell past her fingertips. Struggling Jinx attempted to roll up the sleeve on her left arm with her right but wasn't being very successful. Then she felt a warm presence, Raven now stood behind her and she gently reached over and pushed her hand out of the way. Quickly she rolled the left sleeve up then scrunched it up past her elbow patting her shoulder softly Raven again took her seat next to Jinx.

Robin sat right across from Jinx eyebrows furrowed.

"That's one of the smallest shirts I have… and it's too big for you? Little short on the growth hormones are we Ryan?"

Jinx glared at him and took the pad from Raven, scribbled quickly and held it up to Robin, "I'm not the one named after a wimpy little bird, at least ravens are tough."

Robin bit his lower lip and clenched his fist around his fork, death glares in sued, neither Jinx nor Robin would give the other the upper hand, then Cyborg slammed his fist into the table and shouted, "I challenge you to a waffle eating contest!"

Jinx blinked and looked up at Cyborg, reaching for the pad and pen she wrote, "I'll take that challenge, but you have to do it one handed."

Cyborg grinned broadly and proceeded to pile about 10 waffles on Jinx's plate, doing the same to his then he offered a stack to Robin but he shook his head, took only one waffle and bit into it rather viciously. Jinx raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, grabbing her fork and staring at her pile of breakfasty goodness.

Feeling a tap at her shoulder she looked up at Cyborg and saw his mouth moving but couldn't make out a thing he was saying, poking her fork towards her ear she shook her head. Cyborg nodded and took the pad and pen writing:

"Do you want syrup on your waffles?" Jinx nodded vigorously and Cyborg proceeded to pour half the bottle of syrup on Jinx's stack of waffles and the other half onto his own.

Starfire sat next to Robin and she happily leaned over the table and held up three fingers, a piece of bacon hanging out of the side of her mouth, chewing happily she started lowering her fingers one by one until it was time to start chowwing down!

Jinx dug into her pile of waffles eating as quickly as she could, looking over at Cyborg she saw that his face was already smeared with syrup and he had already downed his first waffle. Not wanting to be outdone Jinx started taking bigger bites and eating a lot messier, feeling the stickiness of the syrup on her chin and feeling Cyborg spraying her with bits of waffle every now and then.

Glancing farther to the left of Cyborg she noticed Beast Boy looking rather grumpy trying to eat his tofu bar and holding up a black umbrella to keep the waffle bits Cyborg was spraying from hitting him. Jinx choked slightly at the site and started laughing; grabbing the waffle at the top of her stack she smacked it into Cyborg's face and rubbed it around. Cyborg sat, the waffle sliding down his face and onto his chest.

"Now you've done it!" He shouted, the ringing still in Jinx's ears though he shouted loud enough she could hear him, putting his hand on the back of Jinx's head he smacked her down into her pile of waffles. Smushing her face in good, Jinx gasped and came up for air, feeling the syrup drip down into her lap and squinting one eye up at Cyborg.

Grinning stupidly she reached for the pad and pen, dripping syrup off her hand and wrote, "TIE!"

Cyborg laughed and started eating his waffles again at a slower pace. In her excitement Jinx hadn't notice Robin get up and leave, _"Wonder what crawled up his butt and died."_ Jinx thought as she turned and faced Raven.

Raven had a huge smile on her face and shook her head, reaching out she ran her fingertip over Jinx's cheek, covering it in syrup then putting it into her mouth and sucking.

'_Is it just me… or was that just a bit sexy…' _Jinx thought to herself as she felt her face grow hot.

"You're gonna really need a shower now." Raven said as she grabbed a napkin and cleaned the syrup away from Jinx's eyes.

'_Shower… shit!' _Jinx looked quickly over at Cyborg, a slight panic evident on her face.

Swallowing quickly Cyborg spoke, "Ryan can use my shower-"

"You have a shower in your room?!" Beast Boy asked, now sucking on a lollipop, apparently that was a breakfast food to him.

"Yeah of course I do, I just don't use it myself."

"Oh okay, yeah dude you need to shower and change, no offence."

Jinx nodded and reached for some ham and bacon, _'What a morning.'_ She thought as she chewed away at her ham, _'I do really need a shower though; sticky syrupiness is good on food, but not on people.'_

Once they were done with breakfast everyone's plate was clean, most of the waffles going into Starfire and Cyborg's stomachs.

Standing up carefully Jinx hobbled over to the hallway, looking back at Cyborg she gestured to him with her head so he could lead the way to his room. Cyborg finished picking up the last couple of plates, placed them in the sink and proceeded to lead Jinx. Passing by the door that read "Robin" Jinx could see a faint blue light escaping through the cracks around the door, _'The boy wonder buries himself in his work-' THWUMP_

Jinx bumped right into Cyborg's side as he stopped in front of his own room and she hadn't noticed, she now sat on the floor looking up at Cyborg with a disgruntled look on her face. Laughing Cyborg reached down and scooped her up into his arms, quickly stepping into his room with her.

"Yeah yeah I know, don't want any of the Titans to see me carrying "Ryan" the rough tough boy."

Jinx scowled at him as he sat her down on one of his computer chairs, looking around his room Jinx wasn't surprised; all the computer and technical things were typical of Cyborg. Walking over to a back room he came out with a towel.

"This is the bathroom, everything you need should be in there, just be careful okay? I don't want you falling and getting a free show agai-" Jinx promptly threw her notepad at him which Cyborg dodged quickly, "haha, well when you're undressed can you put your clothes outside the door? I'll give them a quick wash while you're showering."

Jinx nodded and walked over to Cyborg, took the towel from him and entered the bathroom. Cyborg sat and waited patiently till Jinx quickly threw her clothes out at him, her undies landing right in Cyborg's face, making him fall back off his chair.

"Girls…" he muttered as he collected her clothes and made his way over to the washer and dryer.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror Jinx reached around herself and started to unwrap the bandage around her ribs; once this was off she cringed. Her ribcage was still pretty badly bruised, _'Guess I did get a pretty good beating… just wait till I'm fit to go, Punk Rocket will be getting some payback!'_

Jinx then reached up and carefully felt around for the bandage holding her earmuff type things in place, finding it she unwrapped it and to her surprise the earmuffs still stuck to her ears._ 'Dammit Cyborg, you used tape didn't you.'_ Grumbling Jinx felt behind her ears, and sure enough small strips of medical tape held her ear protector/muffs in place. Once she had managed to peel the tape off and gently remove the goofy protectors she had to wear she turned on the shower and adjusted the water. Removing the last bandage from around her ankle Jinx looked over at her right arm, still casted.

'_Okay… this is gonna be tough, I'm assuming I can't get this cast wet so… I'll just have to keep my arm sticking out of the shower… great!'_

Mumbling to herself Jinx carefully stepped into the shower and proceeded to take the most awkward shower she had ever taken, dropping the soap way to many times for her liking, but nonetheless it felt great to get the sticky syrup off herself and feel fresh and clean.

Stepping out of the shower she noticed her ankle wasn't hurting her as badly as it was earlier in the day. Smiling a little Jinx proceeded to towel herself off leaving her hair slightly damp. Wrapping the towel around herself she opened the bathroom door and peeked out into Cyborg's room.

"All done I see?" Cyborg asked as he stood up, Jinx's laundry folded in his arms. Walking over to the door he handed her the pile.

"I think my ears feel better now, the hot shower did them good, no more muffs!" Jinx added with a grin.

Cyborg chuckled softly, "Well there's really not much more I can do, but you can't take chances, so yes you still need them at least for another day. I'll rewrap them when you're done getting dressed."

Reaching over to the table besides him Cyborg grabbed a roll of ace bandages and handed it to her, "You need to rewrap your chest as well. Can you do it on your own?"

Jinx felt her face go a little pink, "Of course I can!" and shut the door on Cyborg.

Rewrapping her chest proved to be more of a challenge than Jinx originally had suspected. Her ankle wasn't a problem at all but she had to make sure she wrapped her chest and ribs tight enough to hide her "girlyness" and tight enough to provide support for her healing ribs.

After about 20mins of cursing and wrapping and rewrapping Jinx finally emerged from the bathroom, ace bandaged and flat chested once again. Walking over to a chair in Cyborg's room she plopped down with a sigh, "Okay tin man, bandage me up."

Cyborg smiled and walked over to Jinx, producing some gauze and some more ace bandages he proceeded to once again "earmuff" Jinx's ears. When he was through Jinx examined her ankle once again, slowly rotating it.

"My ankle's healed up now, but since I'm "Ryan" I'll still use the crutch."

"What made you pick that name anyway Jinx?"

Jinx shrugged, "First thing that popped into my head."

"I see, so… what's going on with you and Raven?"

Jinx faltered, fiddled with her thumbs for a second then opened her mouth to say something… shut it again and huffed.

Cyborg laughed, "Never mind if you don't know what's going on then I sure as hell don't, go on be off and make mischief!"

Jinx laughed and picked up her pad and pen, smacking Cyborg with it as she exited the room.

'_Now where would Raven have gone…'_ Looking to her left then right Jinx, once again on her crutch, hobbled over to the Titans living room and her target was found.

Raven was sitting on the Titans sofa sipping at a mug of tea. Starfire sat next to her flipping through channels like there was no tomorrow. Jinx slowly made her way over to the sofa, once she was within range Starfire sprang to her feet.

"Friend Ryan! You should not be exerting yourself, you may pull the muscle!" Starfire then quickly floated over to Jinx, grabbed her under her arms and proceeded to carry her over to the sofa, forcing Jinx to lay head in Raven's lap and legs over Starfire.

"Relax friend Ryan and partake in the watching of the television with us!" _RRRRIIINNNGGGG_

Jinx cringed, at the sudden loudness of Starfire's voice the ringing in her ears returned in full annoying force. Looking up Jinx saw Raven looking down at her, a small half smile played on her lips. Reaching for her pad and pen Jinx wrote,

"Well… this is by far the most comfortable and relaxed I have been in months."

Raven reached down and gently ruffled Jinx's hair and once again it enticed a small shiver from the girl. Writing some more Jinx held the pad up to Raven,

"I do like watching T.V. but for now that's all I'll be doing."

Reaching for the remote Raven quickly started scrolling through some menus and the subtitles popped up on screen.

Jinx smile and scribbled down, "Quick thinker, I like that!"

Taking the pad and pen Raven wrote, "Tea would relax you a lot more, would you like some?" Jinx read as Raven wrote and nodded.

Taking her mug of tea Raven reached under Jinx's head and gently helped her hold it up, Jinx felt a slight flush come to her cheeks, _'Dammit Jinx stop blushing, you're a guy!'_ she thought to herself as she felt Raven's gentle touch. Raven then placed the brim of her mug to Jinx's lips and tilted slowly, _'Mmmmm chamomile.' _Jinx thought as she sipped the warm liquid from Raven's mug.

When she was through Raven gently lowered her head back down into her lap and placed her Mug down, then she gently ran her thumb along Jinx's bottom lip again clearing away the dampness left from the tea, then she sucked it gently.

Jinx swallowed hard, her lip tingling, _'Again with the finger sucking! She's gonna give me a heart attack I swear… she's a tease!'_

Taking the pad and pen Jinx wrote, "You're right that did relax me a lot more." With a little winking smiley at the end.

Raven smiled and took the pad from Jinx, quickly wrote something down and handed it back to her, "That reminds me, I have something for you that's much better than this pad and pen. If you don't want it that's fine, I can always put it to use."

Jinx looked up at Raven, and wrote messily, "You have something for ME? As in like… a gift?"

Jinx held the pad up to Raven and Raven nodded. Jinx scribbled quickly, "That's no fair! I'm the guy I'm the one who's suppose to get you things!"

Jinx saw Raven laugh a little then reach between the couch cushions, feeling around for a little bit then producing a small plainly wrapped package, placing it on top of Jinx's stomach she took the pad and pen away from Jinx and waited for her to take the package.

'_Son of a motherless goat!'_ Jinx thought to herself and she reached and carefully picked up the package, as if it were made of glass, _'So so not fair, she's not supposed to get me anything! Wait… she got me something so… that means… what does that mean?'_

Tilting the package around Jinx looked up at Raven, Raven simply gestured with her hands for her to go ahead and open it. Biting her bottom lip Jinx slowly started to unwrap the package, once the wrapping was gone Jinx held a very familiar looking leather bound pocket sized journal in her hand.

'_Oh geeze, it's the journal from that bookstore!'_ Opening the journal and flipping through the pages she looked up at Raven with a huge grin plastered onto her face, reaching and taking the pen from Raven she opened the little journal up to its first page and wrote:

"Teen Titans" as the header, then skipping a line she proceeded, knowing Raven was watching from above.

"Beast Boy – Spazztastic" with a dorky little smiley next to it.

"Cyborg – Waffle eating machine!

Starfire – Mustard drinking fiend .

Robin – ASS!!" followed by a very poorly drawn donkey

"Raven –" Jinx then turned onto her side to hide what she was writing from Raven's view, making Raven lean forward trying to sneak a peek. Suddenly Starfire jumped up enthusiastically at something playing on the T.V. making Jinx fall to the floor with a dull _Thump!_

"Oh friend Ryan! I am so sorry!" Starfire started as she reached down and picked up Jinx, floating with her a few inches off the floor, Jinx sneakily closed the journal and deposited it into her cargo pant pocket.

"Are you okay? I did not hurt you did I? It is just that the television excites me with its race cars!"

Jinx cringed at the loudness of Star's voice and nodded smiling stupidly, _'Anything to get this girl to shut up, my head's killing me!'_

Satisfied with her answer Starfire sat Jinx down on the sofa and floated off. Raven still sat on the sofa her eyebrow raised, taking the pad from her lap Jinx wrote something handing it to her, "Nope, you can't see what I wrote, and thank you so much for the journal."

Raven's eyebrows furrowed and she shrugged, taking the pad and pen she scrawled something down and handed it back to Jinx, "Where will you be sleeping tonight? I'm assuming you don't want to spend another night in the infirmary do you?"

Jinx shook her head and shrugged, writing quickly, "No Idea."

Just then Beast Boy jumped over the sofa landing right in front of them.

"Never fear, Beast Boy is here!" Striking quite a stupid pose, "Dude, you can stay in my top bunk, I don't use it anyway."

Raven stifled a laugh and looked over at Jinx, sighing Jinx nodded to Beast Boy.

"Cool, Sleep over! I'll go fix it up for you." And he was off.

'_Great… now I have to sleep in the same room with the green guy.'_ Jinx promptly sweat dropped.

Not noticing Raven had written something else on the note pad, pushing it into Jinx's hand she snapped her back to reality, "It shouldn't be that bad sleeping with Beast Boy… he's just… a little messy, that's all."

Jinx then smacked her palm into her forehead, Raven laughed and stood up and stretched, revealing a portion of her fit tummy and making Jinx get a bout of butterflies in her stomach. Blushing Jinx realized what she was doing and quickly turned away. Raven now stood in front of her and she bent down to eye level with Jinx, putting her fingers under her chin and turning her face up Raven locked eyes with Jinx. Jinx felt her face get even hotter and a lump forming in her throat.

'_Her eyes are amazing…'_

Jinx thought to herself, not feeling her body slowly starting to lean forward or noticing Raven's face inching closer and closer to her own…

"Alright man everything's set!" Raven quickly straightened up and Jinx fell face first off the sofa.

"What?" Beast Boy asked at the death glare he was receiving from Raven while Jinx clumsily pulled herself back up onto the sofa.

"Nothing Beast Boy… Just go back to your room I'll take Ryan over."

"Sweet!" Beast boy said as he turned around and jogged back into the hallway.

Sighing Raven ran her fingers through her hair, "Common I'll lead you over to Beast Boy's room."

Jinx nodded and stood up; grabbing her crutch she followed Raven down the hall. Stopping in front of the door labeled "Beast Boy" Jinx and Raven stood in an awkward silence.

"Well good luck in there, you're gonna need it." Raven joked as she playfully punched Jinx in the arm, Jinx nodded and smiled slightly then turned towards the door as if to enter, then turning around quickly she placed a kiss on Raven's cheek horribly close to the corner of her mouth. Smiled broadly and stepped into Beast Boys room as the door slid open then shut behind her.

A slight tint came to Raven's cheek as she brushed her fingers over the spot where Jinx had kissed her, then turned on her heals and headed towards her own room.

Once inside Beast Boys room Jinx leaned against the door and sighed.

"Awesome!" Came Beast Boys voice as he sprang out of the closet, "I have a ton of neat things planned! We're totally gonna have a blast!"

Plastering a fake smile on her face Jinx thought to herself, _'Great… just spiffy… we're gonna have a blast…"_ all the while not being able to forget the feel of Raven's cheek on her lips.

* * *

There you have it, chapter 4, longest chapter so far. What does Beast Boy have up his sleeve for their little sleepover?! –dramatic music plays- muahahaha

Hope y'all enjoyed, ideas for chapter 5 are already down and I know I know, the suspense is killing you isn't it? –evil grin-


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers, I KNOW I KNOW! I took FOREVER to get this chapter out to you guys, I apologize and give you all permission to smack me with a rolled up newspaper –hides-

I had a bad case of writers block /

Trust me though; the wait should be worth it ;)

Read, Review, Enjoy.

Standard disclaimer: _I __don't own the Titans, yadda yadda yadda, nothing here is mine but the idea and OC, title is a snip of lyrics from the Depeche Mode song Precious._

* * *

**Precious and Fragile**

Chapter 5

'_Please… please don't let this be my ultimate punishment for all my years of organized crime.'_

"Check this out!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly, crashing through Jinx's thought train as he sprung out of his closet holding a pair of blue flannel pajama pants with little monkey faces and bananas plastered all over it.

"I figured you'd want to be comfortable tonight considering you've only been able to sleep in those cargo pants." Beast Boy then flung the pajama pants at Jinx and they promptly landed on her head. "Don't worry, they're clean." Beast Boy said as he disappeared within his closet again.

"Uh… thanks Beast Boy…" Jinx muttered as she took the pajama pants off her head and clutched them in her uncasted hand.

"You can talk now dude?!" Beast Boy said as he rustled around inside his closet.

"Well I could always talk, I just choose not to since I couldn't hear myself. My ears are still sensitive though so umm… it would be great if you could keep your voice down a bit and… try to keep from making any sudden loud noises, and stuff…"

Beast Boy giggled nervously from inside the closet, "Sure, no problem." He then emerged from the closet pushing out what looked to be a pile of moving clothes. "Looks are deceiving my friend," he said with a snaggle toothed grin, tossing the clothes off the pile he revealed a TV stand on wheels with a decent sized TV a top it, on the bottom rack sat a Gamestation and a small pile of games stood next to it. "Tah-Dah! My stash!" Beast Boy stated with a grin, "It's the only way I can beat Cy! I have to practice…"

Rubbing the back of his head Beast Boy bounced back and forth on his heels, "Umm… Sorry about being so over excited earlier. I just never had the chance to have another guy sleep over. Cyborg always has to sleep in his room to charge and well… Robin's never up for it."

Jinx felt a twinge of guilt as she watched Beast Boy begin to connect the various wires of the Gamestation. _'Great, now I really have to put up with his nonsense… oh well.'_

"I'll just go change-"

"Go ahead," Beast Boy said looking back over at Jinx from the TV stand, "I'm a guy, its cool. Not like I'm gonna watch or anything." He then went back to hooking up his Gamestation.

'_Great…'_ Jinx thought to herself as she looked at the pajama pants clutched in her hand and back at Beast Boy.

--

**Raven's Room**

--

Raven sat in the middle of her room, legs crossed floating several feet off the floor in meditation. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly then rose up into a small smirk.

_Clang Clang_ came a metal knock at her door. Raven opened her eyes and lowered herself to the floor and walked over to the door. Cyborg stood there grinning and leaned against her doorframe.

"You know the tower has plenty of extra rooms right?"

"Yup." Raven said crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at Cyborg.

"Then why are you putting Ryan through a night with BB?"

The corner of Raven's mouth twitched and she replied, "Beast Boy is a good guy, sometimes he's a little off but he's a pretty good judge of character. I figured if Ryan can stand a night with Beast Boy without running out on him or tearing him a new one, he's a decent guy too."

Cyborg nodded then looked down at Raven and rubbed the back of his head. "Rae… you're an empath aren't you? Why don't you just look into his mind and figure it out a lot quicker?"

A small smile appeared on Raven's face. "Because this way is more fun, and people's minds are private. I try not to go there unless it's necessary."

_CRASH!_

Raven jumped slightly at the sound and Cyborg smacked his hand over his face. "Defiantly from BB's room, should I?"

"No," Raven smirked, "we'll see in the morning. Goodnight Cyborg."

Cyborg smiled and waved a hand stepping out of Raven's doorway. "Night Raven." and made his way to his own room.

"Friend Cyborg!" Came Starfire's voice from behind him.

"What's up Star?"

"What are all the strange noises coming from Beast Boy's room? Is he in danger?"

"No Star, they're fine. I honestly just think they're umm… playing."

Starfire tilted her head to the side and smiled broadly floating off the ground and clapping her hands delightedly. "I would like to partake in the playing as well!" and she was off flying towards Beast Boy's room.

"Star! Oh forget it." Cyborg sighed and stepped into his own room.

--

**Meanwhile in Beast Boy's Room**

--

With Beast Boy's back to her as he set up his Gamestation Jinx thought quickly. _'He'll be able to tell I'm a girl right away if I change in front of him… Bingo.' _

Quickly undoing her pants Jinx slipped them off as quickly as she could manage then snuck up behind Beast Boy and pulled her pants over his head, zipping and buttoning them quickly at the back of his head."

"Mmmmrrrmmppphhffff!" Came Beast Boy's voice from the depths of Jinx's cargo pants. Laughing Jinx pulled up the PJ pants Beast Boy had offered her and tied the pull string as tightly as was comfortably possible without it making it hard to breathe. As she was doing so Beast Boy flailed around knocking several miscellaneous objects off shelves with crashes and thuds. Then he stepped into an old pizza box which still contained a moldy slice and slipped on it, falling flat on his butt.

Grumbling he finally found the button and zipper at the back of his head and undid them as quickly as he could; pulling the pants off his head Beast Boy held them in his fist and shook them at Jinx, "So not cool!"

Shrugging Jinx sat at the side of Beast Boys bed, "Hey, you left yourself open to it."

Just then the door to Beast Boys room slid open and Starfire floated in, "Friends, I would like to join in the "playing" I have been hearing throughout the tower!"

'_Phew, someone else to distract him, great!'_ Jinx thought to herself and patted the spot next to her where she had seated herself. "Sure Star, come on in."

"Friend Ryan! You can speak, Glorious!" _RRRRRRRIIINNNNGGGG_

Jinx cringed, "Yeah I can Starfire, but can you keep the tone of your voice down please? My ears are still a bit sensitive."

"Oh, I got Ryan's Wallet!" Beast Boy sing songed as he dropped Jinx's pants onto the floor and waved the black wallet at Jinx, the broken silver chain dangling.

Jinx felt the color drain from her face, she couldn't even bring herself to move, '_It must have fallen out when Beast Boy was shaking the pants around. How could I be so stupid and careless, dammit Jinx!'_ She watched in silence as Beast Boy flipped the wallet over examining the beaten up leather then looking at the broken clasp.

"What is a "Wallet" Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as she walked over to his side and poked a finger at the wallet.

"It's a place where boys keep their money, credit cards, ID and pictures Star."

"May I see?!" Starfire asked excitedly.

Jinx felt a lump form in her throat. "Sorry Star, usually a guy's wallet is private. I would feel bad looking through it without Ryan's permission."

Jinx started to breathe again, not realizing she had stopped.

"But what I can do is fix this broken clasp here."

Jinx looked up at Beast Boy from her seat, "You can fix it?"

"Yeah no problem, watch the master at work!" He then walked over to a corner in his room and pushed off a pile of clothes, paper and who knows what else. Underneath the pile was a desk. Digging into one of the desk drawers Beast Boy pulled out a small box, the then reached up and turned on the desk lamp and put on one of those green poker visors.

"What on earth are you doing Beast Boy?" Jinx asked as she stood up and walked over to his left side, Starfire hovering over his right shoulder watching intently.

"It's my soldering kit," he stated matter of factly, "I like working with metal but Cyborg never lets me near his stuff thinking I'll break something." Opening the little box he pulled out a small soldering gun and plugged it in. As the gun heated he rummaged through drawers and pulled out a small silver clasp.

"Does this look like it will work Ryan?"

"Yeah it looks good."

Beast boy nodded and proceeded to remove the broken clasp. "Do you wanna keep this broken one or can I chuck it?"

"I'll keep it." _'…It was Tyler's after all…'_ Jinx thought.

Beast Boy proceeded to load the soldering gun with silver and put the clasp into place on the chain and began soldering away.

"OOOOoooo….." Starfire said her eyes wide as she absorbed what Beast Boy was doing.

'_Wow…' _Jinx thought to herself as she watched Beast Boy at work, _'he deserves more credit than he gets.'_

"There," Beast Boy said a few seconds later, "Just let it cool off and it should be good to go Ryan." He then unplugged his tool to let it cool off. "Now who's up for some Super Monkey Mania 7?!" He exclaimed as he threw his visor across the room and ran towards his Gamestation, plugging in 3 controllers and holding them out to Starfire and Jinx with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Starfire and Jinx gladly took the offered controllers and began to play with Beast Boy, it turned out the game was a lot more fun that Jinx has first suspected. Blowing up cute little monkeys with semi-automatics was amusing, the 3 of them played versus games and a few co-op. Starfire floating upside down with her controller still managed not to suck.

After a couple of hours Starfire yawned and put down her controller. "Well friends I have enjoyed our hours of playing but I believe it is time for me to go to bed, goodnight."

"Night Star!" Beast Boy and Jinx said together as she left the room not taking their eyes off the screen continuing their rigorous head to head battle.

Several hours later it was Beast Boy's turn to yawn, "Dude, I think it's time we went to bed, the sun's gonna come up soon."

Jinx nodded and stretched, dropping her controller to the floor along with Beast Boys. Beast Boy was already sprawled out on the bottom bunk, knocked out to the world. Jinx smiled and walked over to where her pants lay on the floor, feeling the pockets for a brief moment she sighed in relief as she felt the small pocket sized journal still nestled in the pant pocket. Reaching in she pulled out the little journal and pen she had been using to write with and made her way up to the top bunk.

'_Well little pocket sized journal of… journaling, today was a pretty interesting day. Robin really needs to chill out, though he does have a right to be suspicious I suppose… I really am not a boy but does he have to be that… dick headed? Ugh._

_Cyborg's a really good guy, I'm so glad he's covering up for me though I know this little game is gonna have to come to an end… I dunno what the fuck I think I'm doing… if Raven knew…_

_Raven… Raven, Raven, Raven. I dunno what's happened to me, but I really think… I think I'm, crushing on her? More than crushing on her? Liking her… liking her a lot… a lot more than I should when she knows me as a pink haired boy named Ryan and not an ex thief named Jinx. EX-FEMALE thief named Jinx.' _

_SSSSNNNOOOORRRRREEEEE_

Beast Boy had began snoring like a chain saw below her; Jinx cringed and turned back to her journal.

'_Another note to make, Beast Boy snores… he snores really badly, wow I'm not sleeping tonight.'_

Finally shutting the journal Jinx laid in bed staring up at Beast Boys ceiling, his chainsaw snoring still present. _'Just ignore it and try to get some sleep…'_ Though Jinx's mind had other plans and kept wandering to Raven. _'I like her… I like her a lot… I like her more than I should like her… she doesn't know I'm a girl…. She thinks I'm a boy. I'm so screwed… why does he have to snore so fucking loud!'_ Sighing Jinx rolled over and flipped off the side of the bunk, landing without a sound. The ankle that was sprained was healed and the cast on her arm was bugging the hell out of her. Slowly walking past Beast Boy she made her way back to her pants and placed her journal and pen back inside the pocket then she slowly exited his room and made her way over to the infirmary. Once inside she rummaged through the tools and found what she was looking for, a hand held saw and made quick work of removing her cast and her fashionable earmuffs. Leaving the bandage around her still bruised ribs intact, after all she was shirtless at the moment and she didn't really know if the fractured and broken ribs were healed up yet.

"Ahh… much better." Jinx said as she rotated her arm around making sure it was fine and dandy.

"Guess I'll just go crash out on the couch… Beast Boy snores way too much for my taste." Upon exiting the infirmary Jinx found herself stopping and looking down the hallway leading to the bedrooms rather than the one leading towards the couch. Taking a deep breath Jinx tip toed past the rooms, glancing at Robins door Jinx saw an eerie blue glow still present, _'Either the Boy Wonder never sleeps or he falls asleep at his research… hmph.'_ Finally she had reached her destination; she stood right outside Raven's door.

'_What am I doing… Jinx, you're really insane sometimes you know that? Raven is probably deep asleep right now and she'll probably be really pissed if I knock at her door and have absolutely nothing-' SWISH_

Raven's door slid open and there she stood, dressed in a red muscle shirt and what appeared to be black silk boxers. Jinx mouth moved for a few seconds without a sound, then she finally managed to speak, "Beast Boy… snores…"

Jinx couldn't quite read the look Raven wore. _'Nice job Jinx, you pissed her off and you didn't even knock!'_

"Umm… I'll go… couch, sleep. Yeah." Jinx turned to leave but Raven grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into her room, the door sliding shut behind her. Jinx blinked, her catlike eyes quickly taking in any available light and adjusting.

"Gah!" Raven had flicked on a lamp, Jinx eyes hadn't been expecting it and she saw a flash of bright white.

"Your bandages are all gone." She heard Raven say, still blinking Jinx reached up and rubbed her eyes.

"Umm… yeah, they got itchy."

Jinx heard Raven sigh then felt her grab her gently by the arm, "Come here, sit down." Jinx obliged, still trying to blink away a big white spot in the middle of her vision, _'Damn meta-human eyes'_ she muttered in her head, '_I hate unexpected light when they're trying to adjust to the dark.'_

"Sorry if the light hurt your eyes, I couldn't see."

"Oh no problem umm… wait… I'm in your room… a boy is in a girls room, isn't that against the rules?"

"I make the rules in my room, and if I want a boy in it right now, I'll have a boy in it right now. Let me see your arm."

"Why?" Jinx asked as she felt Raven sit down next to her and gently take her right arm in her hand.

"You took off your cast without checking in with Cyborg first, you could have hurt it more."

Jinx shivered, Raven was running her fingertips gently over her arm, a faint glow emitting from them.

"I'm fine Raven, really." Jinx said to her with a smile.

Raven looked up at her, even sitting Jinx was slightly taller than Raven, though really not that much.

'_She's so freakin gorgeous." _Jinx thought as she looked into Raven's Violet eyes, as she did so Jinx didn't notice her right hand gently take Raven's into her own as she lost herself in her eyes. Nor did she notice the silence that took over the empath's room or feel her body slowly closing the distance between them. The feel of Raven's breath on her lips is what brought her back to reality.

Jinx froze and felt her body stiffen but she couldn't quite bring herself to move, her voice caught in her throat, swallowing hard she finally managed to speak, the feel of Raven's warm breath against her lips making her heart race. "I'll… leave if you want me-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence; Raven had closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Jinx's. Jinx felt her entire body relax and her eyes slowly shut as she softly returned Raven's kiss. Her heart felt like it was beating up in her throat and she felt her face flush red. But wow, the feel of Raven's lips against her own was so amazing, Jinx reached her other arm around to steady herself but only ended up losing her balance and falling forward, knocking Raven over as well.

Now Jinx lay slightly atop her staring down at the empath. She couldn't speak; Jinx's left arm steadied herself and kept her a few inches above Raven, bent at the elbow her right still holding Raven's hand in her own.

Raven looked up at her, Jinx could make out a red tint to her cheeks, _'So cute…'_ Jinx thought to herself as she tried to absorb every moment as much as she could. Then she felt Raven's free hand gently run up the side of her body. Jinx shivered, her touch felt warm, so so warm. Raven then let go of Jinx's hand and brought it up, trailing her fingertips a long her back then wrapping the arm around her and pulling Jinx back down into the kiss again. He fingers intertwining into Jinx's short hair.

Jinx returned the kiss, deepening what was a soft kiss at first slightly more though being careful not to take it to far… or at least trying to.

Her left hand gently trailed down the side of Raven's body and Jinx felt her shiver slightly underneath her at the unexpected touch. Trailing her hand down lower Jinx ran her fingertips over the piece of exposed skin between Raven's shirt and her boxers. _'Yup, silk.'_ Jinx thought to herself smiling slightly into the kiss.

Raven then pulled away from the kiss and before Jinx could utter a sound she was gently kissing her jaw line. Jinx felt like her heart was gonna explode as Raven's kisses traveled slightly lower, down to her neck where Raven softly bit the skin. Jinx felt a moan escape her lips, _'Fuck, too girly to girly, guys don't moan, not like that, you busted yourself great fucking job Jinx, great fucking Job.' _And she fell back, tumbling off the bed and off Raven.

"I'm sorry Rae I'm sorry!" Jinx found herself saying as she sprung up off the floor and straightened out the pajama pants she wore, making sure they stayed lose enough around the crotch cause… if she really were a guy you would probably be able to tell by now.

Raven smiled and sat up at the edge of her bed, "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who closed the gap."

Jinx giggled nervously and rubbed at the back of her head. "Umm… true uhh… I just… I mean… I don't know but… umm… I'm sorry."

Raven stood up and ran her fingers through Jinx's hair, "Don't be, you're an amazing kisser." Then gently placed a small kiss on Jinx's lips, "Though my room wouldn't exactly be the best place for Robin to find you, it's almost 5am he'll be making his rounds soon… I guess you should go sleep on the couch if Beast Boy's snoring is bothering you that much."

Jinx smiled, still feeling the heat in her face from how badly she was blushing, her heart still pounding in her chest.

"Yeah… do you have umm… have a pillow and a blanket I can borrow?"

Raven nodded and made her way over to her closet, pulling out a purple blanket and pillow to match. Handing them over to Jinx she walked over to her door and opened it, Jinx stepped out into the hallway arms full of the fluffy sheet and pillow.

"Thanks Raven…"

Raven leaned against her doorframe and looked at Jinx for a few moments, the silence making Jinx feel slightly uncomfortable, "No, thank _you_." She then stepped back and the door to her room slid shut.

Jinx took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the living room being careful not to make any noise. Once she reached it she threw the pillow down on the couch and laid down, draping the blanket over her and not a moment too soon either.

As soon as she was done she felt the lights come on behind her closed lids and heard foot steps approaching slowly. Jinx tried hard to look asleep, making sure not to shut her eyelids too tightly. She felt Robin standing close to her for a few seconds, his shadow over her, then she heard him turn and his footsteps leaving.

'_I kissed Raven… I kissed Raven… and she like it. Raven… Raven kissed me back, I can now die happy.'_ Jinx felt the lights switch off behind her eye lids and a huge contented smile crept over her face as sleep over took her.

* * *

A little shorter than I would have liked but I hope the fuffyness made up for the delay!

I know I probably made some grammatical errors, I'll go back and fix em soon )

Hope you all enjoyed it, REVIEWWWW!! –GRIN-


	6. Chapter 6

So… I've kept a lot of you waiting for this and I apologize. It seems I've been having pretty big gaps between chapter updates. Don't hurt me xD

Life has been busy so there's not too much I can really do to stop that… anyway I'll shut up now and let y'all get to the chapter.

Read, Review, Enjoy :)

Standard disclaimer: _I __don't own the Titans, yadda yadda yadda, nothing here is mine but the idea and OC, title is a snip of lyrics from the Depeche Mode song Precious._

* * *

**Precious and Fragile**

Chapter 6

'_MMmmmm… I feel floaty, it must have been that kiss with Raven.' _Jinx groggily thought, half between asleep and awake. Smiling in her sleep Jinx tried to adjust herself more comfortably but noticed she couldn't.

'What the-?'Jinx opened her eyes and found herself cradled in Starfire's arms floating down the Titans hallway.

"Starfire what gives?"

"Friend Ryan you are no longer bandaged! You could still be injured I am taking you to Cyborg to be properly examined."

Jinx chuckled, "Thanks for the concern Starfire but I'm fine, honest." She then tried to get out of Starfire's arms but found her grip to have tightened.

"I will not take… "The Risk" friend Ryan." With that Jinx found herself being placed onto the infirmary room table.

"Starfire I'm okay really."

"Nice PJ pants Ryan," came Cyborg's voice as he entered the room. "I'll take care of him Star, thanks."

Starfire smiled happily, "Of Course, I shall now go and prepare… lunch!" With a squeal of delight she was gone.

Cyborg shut the infirmary room doors behind her and pressed the lock button. Pulling up a chair Cyborg sat next to the table Jinx was on and leaned back, propping his legs up and putting his hands behind his head.

"So how did your night go?"

A wide grin crossed Jinx's face, "It was… fun to say the least."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow, "Uh-huh… okay. So do you feel better? How's everything? I see you took the liberty of removing all my handy work."

Jinx rolled her arm and looked down at her foot, "I think everything is pretty much healed, though my ribs still feel pretty tender. Those are always the hardest to get over, so I'm gonna have to keep umm… bandaging "them."" Jinx said making little quotation marks with her fingers.

Cyborg nodded and stood up, "Okay that sounds like a good idea." He said as he walked towards one of the infirmary room cabinets and removed a small duffel bag. Opening the bag he started to toss in generous amounts of ace bandage and other medical supplies. "You know… tonight was probably your last night here at the tower right "Ryan.""

"Yeah I figured once I was crutch free I'd get kicked out."

Cyborg nodded, "Robin's the one who will probably bring up you leaving."

Jinx bit her lip, "I know, he hates me."

"Oh I wouldn't say he hates you… he just doesn't trust very easily."

"Suurree…" Jinx said as she hopped off the table and took the duffle bag from Cyborg. "Thanks for not blowing my cover Cyborg. I owe you one." She then playfully punched him on the arm.

"Nah don't worry about it. Here's your muscle shirt and button up."

"Thanks," Jinx said taking the offered garments. She pulled the muscle shirt over her head and threw the button up into the duffel bag. "I'm gonna go get my pants and shoes from Beast Boy's room; I'll see you around Cy."

"Alright take care." Cyborg waved a hand as he organized the contents of the cabinet he was looking in. "Oh just a sec Jinx, catch!"

Jinx turned around and found something already being hurtled at her, dropping the duffle bag she quickly caught said object.

"A cell phone?"

"Well… I wanna keep in touch, make sure you're doing okay and if you need a hand… just call."

Jinx smiled and ran over to Cyborg wrapping her arms around him in a hug, "You really shouldn't have, but thanks Cy, really thanks so much. I really really owe you more now."

"No sweat, just ring me once in awhile okay? I already pre-programmed a few numbers."

Jinx picked up the duffel bag and dropped the new cell phone she was gifted into it zipping it shut tightly.

"Alright Cy, I'll be on my way… I'll ring you for lunch or something sometime kay?"

"Sounds good, take care." Cyborg replied as Jinx exited the infirmary.

Reaching Beast Boy's room Jinx was relieved to see the little green guy wasn't present. Taking advantage of that fact Jinx quickly removed the pajama pants Beast Boy had lent her and slipped on her pants. Checking the pockets her journal was still present. Smiling Jinx looked over to the desk where Beast Boy had fixed Tyler's wallet clasp. It was still in the same spot Beast Boy had left it to cool. Picking up the wallet Jinx looked around the room, making sure she was still alone and opened up the wallet.

Looking at the picture of herself and Tyler she sighed, "I hope you're not mad at me for that kiss with Raven Tyler… I haven't felt this way since… well since you… I do miss you though. I always will… you'll always have my heart." Jinx then kissed the picture and closed the wallet, placing it in the opposite pocket as her journal and clipped the newly fixed clasp onto a belt loop so the chain now hung from the depths of her pocket to the belt loop.

Looking at the desk again she saw the old broken clasp and picked it up, placing it in one of the small cargo pant pockets and zipping it. Sitting at the edge of Beast Boy's bottom bunk Jinx grabbed her shoes and started putting them on when Beast Boy walked through the open door of his room.

"Dude! Why'd you take off in the middle of the night last night?"

"Sorry Beast Boy," Jinx said as she finished tying her laces. "You just started snoring so badly I couldn't sleep, so I crashed out on the sofa." Jinx saw a tint come into Beast Boy's green cheeks.

"Oh… I don't usually snore unless I'm really beat… I guess all the gaming tired me out." He grinned. "Hey, your bandages are all gone, you're all healed up?" He walked over to her and poked at her shoulder.

Jinx nodded as she got up and grabbed the forgotten crutch that lay on Beast Boy's floor. "Don't need this thing anymore." Jinx looked around Beast Boys messy room and smiled.

"Hey, how about I help you clean up this mess?"

Beast Boy laughed… and laughed and laughed, falling over and clutching his stomach. "You're kidding right?" he finally said as his laughing subsided and he wiped his eyes.

"No I'm not; it will make it easier to work with your soldering gun if your room is clean. You won't run the risk of anything catching fire. Go get a trash can to put by your door and we'll get started."

Beast Boy stood up, his jaw hanging slightly agape; "Okay…" he shrugged and started to walk off.

"Hey Beast Boy, do you have CD player or something?"

"Yeah at the foot of the bed on a storage box." Beast Boy then exited the room and Jinx walked over to the foot of Beast Boy's bed only to see another pile of clothes and other miscellaneous objects. Shaking her head Jinx held her breath and dug through the pile till she reached a pretty big boom box with a cd player a top it. Pressing the lid of the boom box the CD player popped open and Jinx read the title of the CD within.

She grinned, "Perfect." Beast Boy returned dragging a trash can behind him as well as a clothes hamper.

"I figured I'd need one for trash, and one for clothes."

"Haha good idea Beast Boy. So you ready to get this job done?"

Beast Boy sighed, "This job has never been done before… I don't even know if it can be done!"

Jinx grinned, "Oh, I think it can be done, and I think we'll get it all cleaned up in three minuets and 53 second or less if you help out by using your animal form."

Beast Boy smiled, "Sure thing dude, I'm ready when you are."

"Time for some motivation music." Jinx turned the volume knob on the boom box up and pressed play. Beast Boy grinned stupidly and cracked his knuckles.

Three Days Grace's 'Animal I Have Become' started booming through the speakers. Jinx turned her crutch upside down and started using it as a microphone, being careful to not let her voice get too high pitched or girly.

"I can't escape this hell, So many times I've tried, But I'm still caged inside, Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become!"

She began jumping around Beast Boy's room using her crutch to pick up dirty clothing and tossing them into the hamper. As she had sung that last verse Beast Boy turned into an octopus and began quickly organizing the dirty clothes from the clean clothes in his closet bobbing his head up and down to the beat.

Jinx started collecting all the old pizza boxes and soda cans around his room and throwing them into the trash can. She then held her crutch like a guitar and began fake strumming it as she jumped around on one foot picking up more dirty clothes with the end of it and tossing them into the hamper.

Beast Boy turned around still in Octopus form and began making his bed and getting rid of random trash and articles of clothing underneath it.

The song was now nearing its finish as Jinx hopped over to Beast Boy's desk and quickly organized its contents, tossing all the trash away. Finally the song hit its ending note and Jinx and Beast Boy fell to the floor laughing. Jinx then heard clapping coming from the doorway, looking up she saw Raven standing there with a smile on her face. "Nice work you two, you can actually see the floor now."

"How long were you standing there Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he stood up.

"Long enough… nice show by the way." Raven said as she looked over at Jinx.

Jinx felt her face go red. _'I still can't believe I'm not totally busted after last night. She doesn't seem to be acting any different though…'_ she then stood up and grabbed her duffle bag. "Well Beast Boy, it looks like you're gonna be doing laundry for quite awhile." As she gestured towards the overflowing clothes hamper.

"Or playing a lot of stank ball." Raven chimed in.

"Eeep." Was all that left Beast Boy's lips as he realized what awaited him and his ears drooped. "Aw man!" he stalked over to the hamper and began dragging it over to the Titan's laundry room. Hey heroes gotta wash too!

"Seems like he had just as much trash." Raven said as she enveloped the trash can in black energy. "Wanna come with me to get rid of this?"

"Sure." Jinx said slinging the duffel bag over her shoulder.

"What's that for?"

"Cyborg gave me supplies to take care of my ribs. I figured I've about over stayed my welcome."

They had reached the doors to the tower and Raven dumped the contents of Beast Boy's trashcan down their garbage shoot.

"I don't want Robin to have a cow or something."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to leaving Ryan?" Raven's eyes had a slight look of concern.

"I'm a big gir-guy I'll be fine." Jinx mentally slapped herself. "I've actually been through much worse."

"Taking your leave?" Jinx turned to see Robin dressed in his uniform standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't you ever relax Robin?" Jinx asked.

"Yes, but not around civilians. I'm glad you're feeling better Ryan, good enough to travel. Have a nice trip home." With a swish of cape he was gone.

Jinx stuck her tongue out at his back and wiggled her fingers under her chin little rascal style.

Raven giggled, "Come on I'll walk you out."

"Thanks." Jinx smiled and followed Raven out of the Tower's huge doors. Once outside Jinx blinked her eyes at the bright sunlight as they adjusted and looked around.

"Umm… is there a taxi I'm supposed to wait for to get me across the bay? …… Raven?" Jinx spun around in place but couldn't see Raven anywhere.

"No taxi, but I'll give you a lift!" With that Jinx felt Raven scoop her up underneath her shoulders and her feet no longer touched solid ground.

"Son of A-!" Jinx yelled in surprise as she saw the water of the bay swishing by below her. "Don't drop me, don't drop me, don't drop me, don't drop me please!" Jinx pleaded kicking her feet as if trying to lift herself further away from the water, only to find it getting closer.

Raven laughed, "I won't drop you if you'd stop squirming so much."

Jinx felt her face flush, "Why are you taking me closer and closer to the water though… You want to drown me don't you?!" Jinx feet now hovered inches over the surface of the bay.

"Lock your knees, nothings gonna happen I promise, you'll like it."

Jinx swallowed hard, "… If you say so." Jinx did as she was told and Raven lowered her even closer to the water till the bottom of her shoes just touched the surface. A spray of water came up and Jinx found herself laughing. "Improvised water skiing!"

Jinx looked up at Raven and saw her smiling above her. "Told you you'd like it."

Jinx straightened out her arms feeling the light spray of water on her face. "This is great-" then Jinx gasped her vision going black…

"_Are you sure you can do this?" Jinx asked still a little skeptical._

"_Trust me Jinxy-baby, you'll love the feel of the water's spray on your face."_ Tyler's amazing smile filled her vision. Jinx's knees gave out and her feet drug on the water, the suddenness of the drag pulling her out of Raven's grip and she felt the water splash in around her.

The next thing she knew she felt light slaps on the side of her face. "Ryan, Ryan wake up, are you okay? I'm sorry."

Jinx blinked, everything coming back into focus. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ryan what happened? One minuet you were fine the next you were out of my grip and in the water."

Jinx stood up and picked up the wet duffel bag, she was just as soaked. "Nothing Raven, I'm sorry… it's not your fault it was mine. Thanks for the lift… I'll see you around." She then turned to leave.

"You're soaking Ryan, You'll get sick walking home like that." Jinx shook her head.

"I don't live to far, I'll be fine… I just need to be alone Rae. I'm not mad at you honest, it's my fault. I'll catch you later, I'm sure we'll run into each other." And she began her walk home.

Raven was left standing at the waters edge confusion in her eyes. "Good job Raven." She muttered to herself and lifted off heading back for the tower.

--

**Several Minuets Later**

--

Jinx trudged up the stairs of her apartment complex, her shoes making squishing water noises as she did and squeaking on the linoleum floor of the hallway.

'_Dammit Jinx, dammit dammit dammit. You always fuck everything up. Fuck I miss you Tyler!'_

She signed and dug into her pockets for her keys, once she opened the door to her apartment her stomach growled as she shut it behind her.

"Shut up you…"

Jinx then walked towards her bedroom, tossing her duffel bag into a corner and grabbed a towel then headed over to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom Jinx kicked off her wet shoes, placing them to dry. Reaching into her pocket she removed Tyler's wallet, opening it she carefully spread out the contents to dry on an empty shelf above the toilet, taking out the journal Raven had gotten her she sighed. The ink on the few pages she had written on had ran, but the words were still readable, she placed this on the shelf to dry as well.

Peeling off her wet socks she tossed them into the clothes hamper in the corner of the bathroom and reached into the shower and turned the hot water on to run. She then pulled off her wet muscle shirt and tossed it into the hamper as well. Unzipping the smaller pocket on her pants Jinx removed the broken clasp and placed it into a drawer under the sink, then she began the task of peeling off said soaked pants. Once out of them she tossed them into the hamper with her other wet items of clothing then adjusted the water temperature to her liking.

Looking in the mirror Jinx reached around herself and began unwrapping the wet bandage that bound her chest and ribs, once out of it she sighed and gently rubbed her tender ribs. "They're still gonna need another couple of days then things should almost be good as new I think." She then lightly ran her finger over an old scar on the right side of her ribs; shaking her head she turned her attention back to the task at hand, undressing.

Finally she pulled of her undies, tossed them into the hamper along with the bandage and jumped into the hot shower.

The water felt good against her skin and she put both arms in front of her to support herself, leaning her head forward she watched the water swirl down the drain as it pounded on the back of her head, neck and shoulders the rest running down her body and into the drain.

"I've never had flash-backs before… I've always been able to keep everything so well repressed and now that I'm actually starting to feel again it all comes back to haunt me… or is it just that I still haven't let Tyler go?"

Jinx reached for the shampoo squeezing a generous amount into her palm and rubbing it into her short hair.

"I mean… I lost Tyler so suddenly, it totally made my world spin out of control… and this little game I'm playing… I'm gonna get burned, oh fuck I'm so gonna get burned. Raven's gonna hate me… or kill me when she finds out I'm not a boy…"

Jinx put her head back under the spray of water and scrubbed the shampoo out of her hair then reached for her razor and bar of soap, lathered up and began shaving her legs and whatever else she deemed was ready for a shave.

Once she was done she shut the water off and grabbed her towel, drying off she wrapped it around herself and made her way to her bedroom. Once inside she shut the door and walked over to the vanity, opening the drawers she pulled out a clean pair of underwear, plain black boy cuts and slipped them on. Glancing to the corner Jinx saw the duffel bag Cyborg had given her and walked over to it, picking it up she sat on her bed with it.

"I hope it's waterproof…" Holding her breath Jinx unzipped the bag and tilted the contents out onto her bed, and sure enough the bag was in fact, waterproof. "Great, you think of everything Cy."

She smiled and picked up a roll of ace bandage and walked over to the vanity mirror. Taking the bandage she began the task of rewrapping her chest and ribs.

It took a few less tries to get the bandage wrapped this time and she nodded at herself in the mirror.

Stretching Jinx walked over to her closet and opened the door, "Something comfy will do for now-" Just as she reached in to look through what was available she heard a knock at her door.

"Who? Dammit."

Reaching quickly into the closet Jinx pulled out a kaki pair of baggy boy shorts and quickly pulled them on, buttoning and zipping them quickly she grumbled and grabbed a plain brown belt off the door and pulled out a plain white polo shirt from the closet. Stumbling down the hall she pulled the shirt over her head as she made her way towards the door.

Reaching the door she pulled it opened, "Yeah?" she asked as she stuck her head through the crack.

"Hey Ryan, you're finally back."

Jinx raised an eyebrow, "Morgan right?"

The girl nodded, "Did I catch you at a bad time? Looks like I pulled you out of the shower or something."

Jinx smiled, "No I had just finished, what's up?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could come over to my apartment real quick and have a look at my dvd player, I just rented some movies and the darn thing doesn't want to play them."

Jinx thought for a moment then sighed, "Yeah I can take a look at it."

"Great!" Morgan practically jumped off the ground and reached over grabbed her hand and drug her out of her apartment into her own.

Morgan's apartment was fairly tidy, everything in its proper place and it was furnished very well. Upon entering it Jinx smelled the most wonderful smell in the world to her at the moment, the smell of pasta… lasagna to be exact and her stomach gave a HUGE growl.

Morgan let go of her hand and looked over to her, her green eyes shinning, "You hungry Ryan?"

Jinx laughed lightly, "Yeah I really haven't eaten anything today."

Morgan smiled and walked slowly into the kitchen, "Well… I always make too much food… if you can get the DVD player working, I'll feed you a home cooked meal and you can stick around to watch the movie with me."

Jinx stood for a second contemplating the offer and her hunger got the best of her, "Sure thing." And she walked over to inspect said busted DVD player.

She then heard Morgan giggle from behind her, "What?"

"You shave your legs?"

'_Think fast..'_ "Err yeah… I used to run track and I never got out of the habit."

"Huh… that's kinda hot." Morgan said as she walked into the kitchen, "Anyway, that DVD player just won't turn on!" She heard Morgan call among the clatter of plates and silverware.

Kneeling down to inspect the dvd player Jinx tried turning it on and just as Morgan had stated it wouldn't work, next she followed the cords to make sure everything was plugged into the TV correctly, following the power cord she noticed it wasn't even plugged into the wall.

Jinx quirked an eyebrow, _'If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was planned…'_ Shrugging it off Jinx plugged the cord into the wall and tried the DVD player again, and just like that it worked.

Jinx stood up and sat down on Morgan's couch across from the television, "You just forgot to plug it in Morgan!" she called.

"Oh really? Silly me!" Morgan said as she walked towards her holding two plates full of lasagna, salad and French bread. Jinx's stomach growled again.

Smiling Morgan sat the plates down in front of them on the table and returned to the kitchen, commin back with two glasses of pink lemonade.

"Dinner is served!" She said with a huge smile, she then grabbed the remote and pressed play starting the movie.

"Thank you Morgan." Jinx said as she scooted closer to the edge of the sofa and grabbed her fork, filling it with pasta and took a taste.

"Oh… my… gosh." She said her mouth still full of food as she turned to Morgan, "You cook.. freakin amazing!"

Morgan giggled lightly, color coming into her cheeks, "Thank you Ryan. Guess that happens when both your parents are chefs."

And she began to eat as well, both of them sat in silence most of the time they were eating, Jinx completely emptied her plate of all the remains of her food and leaned back happily on the sofa and patted her stomach.

"Thank you so so much Morgan I really needed a good meal."

"No problem Ryan really."

"If there's anything I can do to repay you just let me know and it'll be done."

Jinx saw a mischievous look cross Morgan's face and she scooted closer to her on the sofa… "Really? Anything?"

Jinx nodded and before she knew it Morgan was straddling her waist- "What the-"

"Shh…" Morgan said placing her finger over Jinx's lips to quiet her, Jinx could see a small fire burning behind those deep green eyes, her dark hair falling into her face slightly.

"Just give me tonight, and all debts will be repaid, no strings attached, and if you want it again… don't hesitate to ask."

With that Morgan's lips were against Jinx's and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her mind completely froze… and before she knew it she had her eyes closed kissing Morgan back as well, her hands reaching up and gently holding the other girls small waist.

She felt Morgan release a small triumphant laugh behind her lips as she kissed her deeper pushing her slightly farther into the fluffiness of the sofa.

Jinx gently pushed her hand underneath the back of her shirt and ran her fingers softly over her bear skin, Morgan moaned softly and reached down and began pulling Jinx's shirt up.

'_Stop!'_ Jinx heard her mind scream at her and she quickly stood up, Morgan falling out of her lap and to the floor.

"Ryan what's wrong?!" she asked from the floor.

Jinx moved her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She just turned around and ran out of her apartment as quickly as she could, storming into her own and closing the door behind her locking it quickly.

Breathing deeply Jinx leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

'_What was I thinking, what was I doing! Dammit Jinx… dammit dammit dammit.'_ She thought to herself and banged the back of her head against the door.

'_My neighbor has the hots for me… great."_ Sighing Jinx stood up and plopped down on her own sofa.

"I totally could have busted myself there with her… why did I even kiss her back! Ugh!!" A thought at the back of her mind kicked in, _'Cause she's smoking.'_ Jinx shook her head.

"I swear pretending to be a boy gave me a boy's sex drive too… great." Leaning her head back against her sofa Jinx reached for the TV remote and flicked on the television only to be greeted by a screen of static.

"That's right… I haven't hooked the cable up." Mumbling Jinx flicked the TV off and threw the remote onto the floor. Just then her ears picked up a familiar jingle.

"The Titan's communicator?" Raising her eyebrow she listened more intently. "The phone Cyborg gave me!"

Jinx quickly stood up, a little too fast and stumbled over her legs, standing up she quickly ran to the bedroom where she had dumped out the contents of the duffle bag Cyborg had given her. Rummaging through the bandages and such Jinx found the phone, reading the little LCD display it read, RAVEN.

Jinx swallowed hard, and answered.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is finished! 7 is being brainstormed as I Type.

I'M LATE FOR WORK! OH NOES! –runs off-

REVIEWWWWWWWWWW :D


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my… it's been quite awhile since I last updated… I'm so sorry everyone really I am. My life kinda went in all sorts of hectic spirals and sadly Precious and Fragile took a backset to that.

Two Words, Break up. -.-

Mmmm yeah, anyway everyone, here's the next chapter, enjoy so sorry for the delay. Review and cheer a Ferret up :)

Standard disclaimer: _I __don't own the Titans, yadda yadda yadda, nothing here is mine but the idea and OC, title is a snip of lyrics from the Depeche Mode song Precious._

* * *

**Precious and Fragile**

Chapter 7

--

**Before the phone call ;) (I know you hate me right now dontcha xD)**

--

Upon entering the tower Raven noticed Robin sitting at the kitchen bar eating a bowl of cereal. He was no longer wearing his uniform but rather he sported bare feet and kaki Dickies, a white muscle shirt completing the casual look. The morning's paper was draped open under his cereal bowl and he looked up as she entered, surprisingly his mask was absent and his dark green eyes flashed at her.

"That was quick."

"I could say the same to you, I could have brought Ryan back."

"But you didn't." Robin replied eating a spoonful of cereal and looking back at the paper.

"I could have…"

"You didn't though… right?" Robin's eyebrow quirked up at her as he looked up from his paper. His cereal then exploded into his face, he didn't flinch his hair dripping milk down into his eyes. "Why so moody?"

"Why are you such a dick…" Raven replied as she walked off towards her room not giving Robin a second glance, she passed Beast Boy as she entered the hallway bumping shoulders with him.

"Hey Raven what's the deal yo?"

Raven didn't reply but kept on her way towards her room. Beast Boy shrugged it off and walked towards the kitchen and spotted Robin.

"Dude… you do know you're suppose to EAT cereal, not swim in it."

Robin promptly threw the milk soaked newspaper into Beast Boys face. "Can it." And stormed off.

"Did I miss the grumpy bug this morning or what?" Beast Boy said as he pulled the soaked newspaper off his face and glanced down at it. "No way, hey Cy! Five dollar large pizza special, last one there is buying!" Just as he finished his sentence Cyborg emerged from the hallway.

"To the T-car!" Cyborg shouted and speed past Beast Boy.

"No Fair!" Beast Boy yelled as he tossed the soaked paper into the trashcan and shape shifted into a cheetah in hot pursuit of Cyborg and a hot pizza meal.

By now Raven had already entered her room. "For once I wish that door wasn't hydraulic, I would have loved to slam it right about now." She mumbled to herself. "What's Robin's problem, he's been giving off really strange vibes lately and I'm really not liking it."

As she said this Raven made her way over to her dresser and looked down at a certain hand mirror gazing up at her. "I suppose everyone is due for a checkup." She then reached down and grabbed the mirror and looked into it, a black claw reached out from within and grabbed her, pulling her into the glass the mirror falling back onto the dresser with a soft clatter.

Once inside her mindscape Raven noticed not much seemed to be different, the black barren rocks and dead tress still consisted of the main décor. As she walked along she saw a certain yellow clad version of herself perched up in one of the trees. Approaching the tree she looked up and spoke to the girl, "Knowledge."

Knowledge glanced down from her book and snapped it shut, "You know we have a problem."

"We don't have a problem."

"Yes we do Raven, why are you denying it, why aren't you being logical about all this! That's why I'm here for goodness sake!" Knowledge then jumped down from her perch, not being the most athletic of her emotions she stumbled on her cape as she landed and toppled over. Grumbling she got back to her feet and dusted off her cape picking up the book she had been reading once again and adjusting her glasses.

"I know what I'm doing Knowledge." Raven stated her tone becoming a bit firmer.

Knowledge remained silent for a moment, "Sometimes I'm not so sure Raven… and Robin?"

"What about Robin?" Raven questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not so sure about him," Knowledge said as she removed her glasses and cleaned them on her cape, "He's been acting stranger than usual… just be careful, I don't like the aura he's giving off."

"Don't think I haven't noticed that Knowledge, I can take care of myself."

"Alright alright," Knowledge replied in a defeated sort of tone. "You might wanna check in on Happiness while you're making your rounds."

Raven nodded and continued on her way, passing through the next stone archway Raven emerged in an almost sickeningly pink version of her mindscape. Pink flowers blanketed the floor and cherry blossom trees were in bloom everywhere she turned.

"Happiness?" She called as she walked through the flowers, leaving a trail of crushed ones behind her in her wake.

"Ravey!!" Came a high pitched squeal from behind her and Raven found herself pined to the ground, a grinning pink capped Happiness atop her.

Happiness then cleared her throat and leaned close to Raven's ear, "I like Ryan, I like Ryan, I like Ryan." She started to sing song into her ear. Raven growled and pushed the hyper active girl off of herself and sat up. Happiness giggled and rolled around in the flowers, "I like RYAN!!"

"Okay okay could you just shut it for a second?!" Raven asked reaching up and rubbing at her temple. Happiness giggled softly and sat up wit her hands over her mouth.

"You know it's not that simple don't you?" Happiness nodded.

"And since it's not that simple you're gonna need my help to get what you want!" Came a raspier voice from behind, looking behind her Raven was able to see the green clad version of herself hurdling towards her just in time to get out of her path as Bravery back flipped her way next to Happiness and sat down next to the girl with a thud.

"Why would I need your help Bravery." Raven questioned as she stood up and looked down at the two girls.

Bravery smiled and draped her arm over Happiness's shoulders, "Well to get what this one here wants, you're gonna have to summon up some of me weather you like it or not, a little bravery goes a long way." And she winked up at Raven.

Raven sighed and turned her back on the two, "I'm not scared."

"Don't lie." Came Bravery's reply as Raven kept on walking, exiting through the next marble archway and again entering the same bland rocky mindscape she had initially found herself in, though this time a grey maze sat in the middle of the empty path. Approaching the maze the entrance opened up to allow Raven access.

Raven proceeded through the maze without much difficulty at all, she had navigated it plenty of times before, turning the next corner Raven came to her destination sitting in the corner of the next turn was Timid, cowered and hiding her face against the wall.

"Timid?" Raven questioned walking up to the grey emotion and resting her hand on her shoulder, the girl twitched and let out a high pitched squeak.

"No leave me alone! I don't want to get hurt! Stay away from me!"

Raven sat down next to her and pushed the emotions face away from the wall so she could make eye contact. "Why do you think you're gonna get hurt?"

Timid's lower lip quivered and her eyes watered, "Cause… I just have a feeling I will, nothing like this ever turns out good for us."

"I know… but… maybe this time will be different?" For some reason Raven felt like she could open up to Timid more than her other emotions, mostly because she knew the girl would keep whatever she said to herself for fear of the news angering any of the other emotions.

Timid shrugged, "I dunno… I just know that it has brought out another emotion that had disappeared for awhile and she won't leave me alone."

"Another emotion? What emotion?"

As if on queue Raven heard a pounding on the other side of the wall, "Where's the darn exit to this place!" The voice had a slow drawl to it which was kind of… a turn on? Raven shook her head and heard several angered footsteps then the owner of the voice rounded the corner.

This emotion wore a deep purple cape, "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere you little runt!" she mumbled as she stalked up to Timid, "Show me the exit now!"

Raven stood up and pushed the emotion away from Timid, "She won't respond to you if you bully her."

The emotion cocked her head to the side and gave Raven a sly smirk, "You're Raven right? The one I'm a little part of."

Raven nodded, "Lust."

Lust grinned, "I'm back, you seemed to have gotten rid of me for awhile but now I'm back."

Raven felt her cheeks flush. "You know why I'm back don't you?" Lust bit her bottom lip and got closer to Raven. Raven pushed Lust back.

"Follow me I'll lead you out of here, goodbye Timid."

Timid squeaked her reply and stood up quickly and rushed off into the depths of her maze.

Raven continued on her way through the maze to the exit, "Hey! Wait up I don't wanna get lost again!" Came Lust's voice from behind and she ran to catch up to Raven, walking next to her Lust had a little bounce in her step and she kept looking over at Raven, smiling slyly and wetting her lips with her tongue.

"Would you stop that?"

"If you would take initiative I'd calm down, but things are just gonna keep getting worse as more time goes by."

Raven sighed and rubbed at her temples and placed her hand on a blank wall, the wall then opened up to reveal the exit.

"Well I'll be damned, if that little twit would have just told me I needed to touch the wall to make an exit I would have been out of there ages ago." Lust huffed and skipped out of the maze, Raven followed behind.

"I told you she won't respond with force you have to be kind."

Lust stopped suddenly and was almost nose to nose with Raven, "A little force is a good thing sometimes." At the end of her sentence her voice almost ended in a purr.

Raven shoved the girl away, making her lose her balance and fall on her behind, "Oooh careful I might like that." Lust looked up at Raven with a feral grin.

"Listen," Raven stood over Lust and looked down at her with authority, "You're my emotion and I can control you, don't mess anything up for me."

Lust giggled, "I'd never dream of that."

Raven bit her lip but moved away from the girl continuing on her way through her mindscape Lust's giggle trailing after her, exiting through the next archway she was greeted with the same dead landscape only this time the dead trees were covered with countless red eyed Ravens.

"Anger." Raven muttered looking around, waiting for the red cloaked girl to show herself, a flash of lightening crossed the otherwise dull sky and Raven's vision went blank for a second, once her eyes had readjusted Anger stood before her.

"You called?" The emotion growled at her.

"Just making sure you know your place Anger."

Anger huffed, "I know my place, but does the bird boy know his? I say we show him-"

Raven cut off Anger, "Like I said Anger, I'm making sure you know where your place is." Raven hardened her stare at the emotion.

Anger glared back just as hard, her red eyes flaring up for a second, "If it were up to me, the Robin would be out of commission, and I'd make sure it took him ages to learn to fly again."

"Anger… No, I keep you in check; I make the decisions around here, not you."

Anger didn't respond but began to levitate off the ground and rise up into the air, "We'll see." Then vanished into the endless sky of Raven's mindscape.

Raven closed her eyes and made her own exit, scattering the red eyes ravens as she did so and appearing once again in her bedroom.

"Lust… who does she think she is showing up again… I control my emotions, I control all of them. Anger is no different." Raven paced her room as she spoke stopping once again in front of her dresser.

"I can't be in here right now." She muttered and walked out of her room, not really sure where she was going but found herself in the Titans garage. Looking around she saw a certain Titan underneath his prized T-Car which she had helped rebuild at one point.

"Hey Cyborg."

"Ouch." She heard Cyborg mutter as he banged his head underneath his car when Raven called his name.

"Hey Raven, what's wrong?" He asked as he pushed himself out from underneath the car and rubbed grease off his hand with a rag.

"Nothing really I just got bored."

"Bored huh." Cyborg said as he got to his feet. "Did Ryan get home safe?"

Raven bit her lip and shifted on her feet, "I hope so…"

"You mean you didn't make sure he got there?" Cyborg put his rag down along with the other tools he had been using on the T-Car.

"Well I kinda… messed up I guess, I think he's mad at me."

Cyborg was quiet for a moment, "Do you still have that cell phone I gave you awhile back?"

Raven nodded, "Why?"

Cyborg walked over to a cabinet in the shop and produced a pad and paper and jotted something down, "I gave Ryan a cell phone too incase he needed anything… the kid grew on me." And he handed Raven the paper, "Give him a call, see if he's alright."

Raven took the slip of paper, "Thanks Cyborg, I think I will." And she exited the Garage.

Upon entering her room again Raven walked back over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers pulling out a cell phone Cyborg had provided all the Titans with at one point when they wanted to get in touch with each other when they were in civilian form, which was really a rare occasion they just ended up using their communicators anyway.

Sitting on the edge of her bed Raven looked down at the slip of paper in her hand where Cyborg had written Ryan's number and proceeded to save it into her contacts on her phone. Once she had done that she highlighted his name and hovered her finger over the talk button.

"Just do it… stop being a child." She muttered to herself and pressed talk.

--

**Jinx's Apartment**

--

"Hello?"

"Ryan?" Jinx sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah…"

"Cyborg told me he gave you a phone and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Yeah… I'm fine."

An awkward silence followed.

"I'm sorry about dropping you in the water Ryan."

"No, don't worry about it. It was my own fault not yours."

"Well… if you need anything you have our numbers…"

Jinx nodded then realized Raven couldn't see her, "Uh yeah alright I'll remember that."

"Bye then."

"Bye." Jinx said and heard the other line go dead.

Jinx shut her own phone and looked at the display; it read 2:36pm.

"Wow its early… really really early…" Jinx stood up and walked back to the bathroom and retrieved her wallet and replaced the now dry contents back to their proper places. Counting dry bills she sighed.

"135 left for groceries looks like no pleasure spending for me." Walking back to the bedroom she slipped on a pair of ankle socks and put on a pair of black and white Adidas.

"I wish I had enough money to hook up my cable… guess the great outdoors is gonna have to do for now." Walking back out to her living room Jinx paused outside her door and peeked through the peephole across to Morgan's door.

'_Last thing I want is for her to see me leaving and follow me out.'_ Waiting a few more seconds Jinx was satisfied that Morgan was in fact either inside her apartment or out. Still preferring to be cautions Jinx opened the door to her apartment and slipped out quietly shutting the door and locking it quickly, then silently sprinting down the hallway and down the stairs out of the apartment complex.

Once outside Jinx took a deep breath of fresh air and stretched.

"Hmm… what to do… Guess I'll head to the main street and take a look around to pass some time."

Jinx put her hands into her pockets and strolled off towards her destination, the streets busy with people on their Saturday afternoon. As she walked a small dog trotted up on her heels and began barking playfully, turning around Jinx bent down to the terrier and petted his head.

"Hey there little…" She tilted her head and glanced underneath the dog, "guy, where'd you come from?" She noticed the bright red collar around the dog's neck and read his tag. "Sparky huh?" The terrier barked happily and jumped up on the spot. "You're not to far from the address listed as your home, how about you and me take a stroll over there?"

The little dog just tilted his head and jumped up to lick Jinx's face. "Ugh!" Jinx stood up quickly and wiped the dog's drool off her cheek. "I take that as a yes, common Sparky."

Jinx began to walk again and the dog trailed along at her heals, occasionally running up in front of her and spinning in place anxiously as if he were chasing his tail then falling back in behind her bounding at her heels. Glancing at the block numbers as they walked Jinx came to the address listed on the dogs tag and raised an eyebrow.

She stood in front of tidy little electronics store. Sparky jumped up and down frantically at the glass front door. "I guess this is it, though I don't know why a dog would live in an electronics store." Jinx reached forward and opened the heavy glass door and the terrier rushed in before her, running in after the dog Jinx stopped when she saw Sparky jump up into the arms of one of the employees.

The young blond gave a laugh, "Oh Sparky there you are! I was beginning to worry where you had run off to!" The girl looked up and locked eyes with Jinx, "Did you bring him back?"

Jinx nodded, "I didn't think this was the right address."

The young girl smiled, "Yeah it's the right spot, I live above the store, my names Melody by the way."

Jinx extended her hand and shook the girls as she stood up and Sparky ran off into the store.

"Is there anything I can do to help you out today?"

"Nah I really don't have any business in an electronics store, I don't even have enough money to reconnect my cable."

"Well we run specials if you want me to show them to you."

Jinx shook her head, "Thanks for the offer but I really can't- _BANG!_ Jinx twitched at the sound and quickly turned around only to be greeted by the sight of none other than Control Freak standing in the middle of the Flat screen TV display.

Jinx blinked, _'You've got to be kidding me.'_

"Greetings civilians of Mega Bytes! I am control freak! Controller of all that is Electronic!" and he pulled out his signature remote, struck a pose then started pressing a few buttons making the TV's around him spring to life.

Melody yelped and ran behind the counter, just as she did so Sparky came bolting out from the back of the store growling and barking. "Sparky no!" the girl shouted as the little dog sprang at the possessed TV's and latched onto their power cords which they were using as arms. The TV then began frantically flinging the dog around back and forth but the little terrier kept a tight grip.

Jinx sighed, _'Where are the Titans when you need them huh.'_ And she cracked her knuckles, _'Remember, you're a boy, no fancy acrobatics and no magic…this should be easy.'_

"That's right citizens! Cower before the mighty power of Control Freak!"

"So you've stooped down to making girls and little dogs fear you?" Jinx said as she took a few steps towards Control Freak, "Well I take that back, the girl is a bit afraid but the dog seems to be holding his own."

Control Freak growled, "Who are you to be questioning my greatness!"

Jinx smiled, "I'm Ryan, who else?" and she ran at him. Jumping over and around the TV's as they slashed their power cords out at her as she tried to make her way towards Sparky, but before she could reach her destination she heard a loud electrical crack and Sparky yelp as he had clamped down so hard onto the wire he pierced down into the copper wiring within getting himself electrocuted. The blast sending the little dog flying into Jinx's arms and sending her tumbling over backwards.

Looking down at the little dog in her arms she smiled, "Well now they don't call you Sparky for nothing!" The dog panted and barked, his coat a little blackened but he was otherwise okay. "Go to Melody." She said as she placed the terrier down, instead of obeying he stayed at her side growling at Control Freak. Jinx raised her eyebrow, "So you wanna help huh? Just be careful then pup."

Jinx flipped back up onto her feet and ran at control freak again, jumping and flipping over the televisions and their power cords being careful to not make any of her moves too graceful or girlie. Finally she met her destination and with a quick kick she knocked his control out of his hands and it flipped up into the air.

"NO!" Control Freak yelled and ran frantically trying to catch the controller as it fell, Jinx beat him to it and jumped up over his head intercepting the control and landing on her feet. She looked down at the control expecting to see a complicated series of buttons but two stuck out at her immediately, larger than the rest.

GOOD and EVIL were their labels. "How original." And she pressed the GOOD button and the TV's fell back into their previous state. Just as she did so the door of the electronics store opened and the Titans burst in.

"Not so fast!" Came Robin's voice as he spotted control freak but stopped abruptly where he stood, unable to think of anything else to say as he spotted Jinx standing with Control Freaks remote in hand.

"About time you guys got here, I thought I was going to have to take him to the station myself." She walked up to Robin and threw the control up in the air in front of his face, he fumbled and barley caught it.

"What are you doing here Ryan?"

Jinx smiled, "I just came to bring back a girls lost dog."

Melody jumped out from behind the counter and hugged Jinx. "Oh thank thank thank you so much Ryan! For helping me I'll get you a free cable hook up!"

Jinx pushed the young girl away from her catching a glimpse of Raven out of the corner of her eye. "You can do that?"

The girl nodded, "I don't just live above this store, I own it, well partially." She smiled sheepishly, "For saving me and the store I can defiantly get you free cable."

"Then sign me up!"

"Sure thing," Melody smiled, "just fill out this form and I'll have you up and running by tomorrow. Just stop in once in awhile to say hi to Sparky and I." The little dog jumped up and down happily at Melody's side.

"You got it." And she quickly filled out the information she needed to supply as the Titans cuffed Control Freak and waited for the police van to show up. Once she finished she walked outside to join the Titans.

"Dude how were you able to take on Control Freak single handedly like that?" Beast Boy asked as he gave Jinx a high-five.

"It really wasn't that hard, he was being kinda careless and-" her words were cut off as Robin gave her a hard rub on the head, she swore she felt him pull at her hair, "What the hell Robin!" she growled.

"Just congratulating the hero of today." And he walked off, mounted his R-Cycle and sped off.

"Hmph…" Jinx rubbed at her head where Robin had grabbed her scowling slightly.

"Dude you wanna come by the tower for a few rounds of super monkey mania?!" Beast Boy asked as he bounded up and down imitating a monkey.

"Sorry BB, but I think I've over stayed my welcome at the Tower for now, thanks for the offer though."

"Man!" Beast Boy sulked stalking back to the T-Car ears drooping.

'_Punk…'_ Jinx thought to herself as she finished rubbing at the spot on her head that still tingled from Robin's "congratulations."

"So how do you manage to get yourself into these situations? First Punk Rocket, now Control Freak."

Raven had walked up behind Jinx startling her and making her jump up slightly.

"Umm… bad luck I guess?"

Raven quirked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Seems like good luck to me, you seem to keep escaping with minimal injuries… I'm a bit surprised honestly."

'_Think fast think fast!'_ Jinx thought to herself, _'she's getting suspicious now… umm…'_

"Having a black belt tends to keep your senses sharp and fast."

Raven nodded, "Friend Raven." Starfire floated down from above the girl and landed silently behind her, "The crime of scenes has been cleaned up and all is well, I shall now return to the tower will you be accompanying me?"

"No I think I'm gonna stick around with Ryan for awhile."

Jinx swallowed hard and felt her face starting to heat up, _'Don't blush dammit don't blush!' _she mentally kicked herself.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you again Ryan!" Starfire exclaimed as she suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Jinx in a bone crushing hug.

"Nice…seeing… you… too… Star…" Jinx managed to squeeze out the words as her breath was being squeeze out of herself.

Starfire then placed her back down and flew off with a giggle.

"So you're sticking around with me for a bit are you?" Jinx asked as she took a couple of steps towards Raven.

"Why not, I have to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't end up getting into more trouble than what you're worth."

Jinx raised an eyebrow, "So I'm worth something huh?"

Just then Raven was engulfed in her black magic making Jinx step back as she wasn't expecting this, when she was uncovered she now wore normal clothing consisting of a slightly baggy pair of blue jeans, a pair of black and white converse and a white muscle shirt.

Responding to Jinx's look Raven smirked, "I can't walk around with you decked out in my uniform now can I?"

Jinx nodded and smiled, "So what do you have planned Miss Raven?"

Raven shrugged, "I didn't have anything in particular in mind."

"You're not hungry are you? I wouldn't want you to be starving on me."

Raven giggled slightly and Jinx felt herself crack a small smile at the sound, "No, we had just finished up lunch when we got the alert for Control Freak."

"Okay good, I had just had some lunch as well…" Jinx trailed off as she remembered Morgan and shook her head, "We'll it's early, it's a nice day out, hot but not to hot with a nice breeze… let's go walk the boardwalk its not to far down from here."

"Okay, lead the way." Raven said as she turned and began walking, Jinx caught up to her and they began strolling along side by side. Jinx shoved her hands deep into her pockets as the urge to grab Raven's hand as they walked almost became overwhelming.

They had now reached the beginning of the boardwalk; both had been walking in silence though Jinx noticed the silence really didn't feel all that uncomfortable. Jinx took a deep breath as the bay water breeze hit her face ruffling her hair.

"Don't you just love the feel of the bay?" Raven asked as they walked up to the boardwalk railing and leaned up against it, the Titans Tower visible off in the distance.

"Yeah, I must admit I've always been a sucker for it." Jinx said as she reached down and picked up a pebble that had found its way onto the boardwalk, most likely stuck to the sole of someone's shoe, and chucked it out over the bay.

"I hope that wasn't a penny." Raven said as she looked over at Jinx.

"Of course not," Jinx replied, "it was a pebble, I wouldn't pollute the bay more than it's already getting from the rest of this city."

Raven nodded and pushed off of the railing, "Let's see what's up with the boardwalk today Ryan."

Jinx nodded and followed Raven.

As they strolled along they passed several booths set up with games, Raven stopped in front of one and pointed, "I bet you couldn't pop all those balloons." Jinx looked over at the game, several balloons were pinned up, some labeled 100pts others labeled 10pts, the 100pt ones obviously being the harder ones to hit.

Jinx smirked, "Haha! Piece of cake, watch and learn." Jinx bowed slightly to Raven and walked up to the teenager managing the stand, "One round please." The boy smiled and took her money, then placed a handful of darts down in front of her. Raven had now walked up to Jinx's side smirked at her, "Go ahead." She said as she gestured towards the wall of balloons.

Jinx bit her lip in concentration and grabbed a dart, carefully aiming, as she was about to throw Raven coughed, startling her slightly and making her wrist slip as she threw the dart, hitting only a 10pt balloon.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Of course not!" Raven replied, faking a shocked look on her face, "I just had the urge to cough, it's really hard to fight them you know."

"Yeah… sure." Jinx smirked, _'She's trying to sabotage me!'_ Jinx thought to herself as she picked up the next dart, _'be ready this time.'_

Again Jinx bit her lip in concentration and aimed her dart, only as she started to throw this dart Raven didn't cough, or sneeze. Instead she gave Jinx a light pinch in her side making her flail slightly and completely miss the balloons.

Jinx turned to face Raven quickly as her hand rubbed where Raven had pinched at her side, "What was that for?!"

Raven looked back at her straight faced, "There was a bug on you, I smushed it."

"Oh… okay." Jinx turned back to the game and picked up the next dart. _'She's being VERY sneaky this one…'_

Aiming carefully Jinx kept an eye on Raven through the corner of her eye and saw her leaning over slowly, as if to bump shoulders with her. Timing everything very carefully Jinx threw her dart just as Raven was about to make contact with her shoulder and lean all her weight into her, so instead of pushing Jinx over Raven ended up falling over herself and sprawling out at Jinx's feet as Jinx's dart hit a 100pt balloon.

Looking down at Raven Jinx fought a smile from creeping up onto her face, "Raven? What happened why'd you fall?"

Raven scowled slightly and stood up, dusting herself off slightly. "Must have been the wind."

Jinx fought her smile still, "Oh okay, are you alright?"

Raven nodded and took up her standing position besides Jinx.

Picking up the next dart Jinx again kept an eye on Raven, not sure what the girl would try to do next. Aiming Jinx began to throw her dart sure it would hit it's 100pt mark, only to be disappointed as the dart seemed to change it's trajectory and hit a 50pt balloon instead.

Jinx jaw dropped, _'She totally used her powers!'_ quickly closing her mouth Jinx sighed, "Darn I could have sworn I was gonna get another 100 points!"

"Aww that's too bad." Raven said as she leaned against the counter not making eye contact with Jinx.

'_Last dart, gotta make this one count.'_ Jinx thought to herself as she picked up the dart and took aim, _'I hope she doesn't use her powers on this one, there's no way I can counter it if she does.'_

Holding her breath Jinx tossed her final dart, and to her surprise nothing happened. She hit the last 100pt balloon mark.

"Overall a nice game!" The teenage boy running the stand said, "I think that makes the total of…. 260pts, you can choose any of the prizes on this wall." He then gestured to a wall full of medium sized stuffies.

"Do you wanna choose Raven?" Jinx asked as she turned to face her.

"Surprise me." Raven said with a small smirk on her face.

"Hmmm…" Jinx's eyes scanned the wall and came upon the thing she wanted to get Raven. "Can I have that pink and blue thing up there?"

The boy nodded and got the stuffed animal down and handed it to Jinx, Jinx then turned around and held it out to Raven.

"Here you go, what my hard work earned you!"

Raven started down at the color clashing pink and blue squirrel sitting in her hands. "A squirrel… of all the things up there, you get me… a pink and blue squirrel?"

Jinx nodded, "Yup." She then threw her arm over Raven's shoulders and steered her off back towards the boardwalk. She felt Raven giggle slightly under her arm and she leaned her head against her shoulder.

"It's cute."

Jinx smiled, "Glad you think so." They walked for quite some time in silence, Raven with her head resting against Jinx's shoulder and Jinx absentmindedly running her fingertips over the spot on her arm where her hand fell from being draped over Raven's shoulders.

Scanning her eyes over the different things up and running throughout the boardwalk Jinx's eyes cam to land upon a haunted house, her face broke out into a huge grin.

"Common Raven!" Jinx pulled her arm away from Raven's shoulders making her lose her balance slightly then grabbed her wrist quickly pulling her behind her at almost a run.

"What is it Ryan?!" She heard Raven call from behind her just as they reached the entrance to the House.

"Let's go!" Jinx exclaimed the huge grin still present on her face.

Raven looked up at the rickety looking building, "You want to go on a haunted house ride?"

Jinx nodded, "What, are you afraid Raven?"

Raven scowled, "Of course I'm not! Let's go." The sun had just began to set and there wasn't much of a wait in line for the haunted house, upon reaching the beginning the "gatekeeper" as he called himself asked for a dollar fifty each. Jinx paid for them both refusing to let Raven take out her money.

Once they entered a two person rickety old cart pulled up into the room and waited for them to sit, Jinx let Raven sit first then sat down next to her herself, a steal bar then came down from above them and locked into place, apparently to make sure they didn't attempt to jump out of the cart at any point. It still allowed them enough room to shift around and become more comfortable if they pleased.

The cart then jerked and began twisting and turning its way through the pretty much pitch black maze that was the haunted house.

"Scared?" Jinx asked Raven as she nudged her side gently.

"Of course not." Raven said as she turned to face Jinx, "are you afraid?"

"Nah." Jinx replied as the ride continued.

--

**10 minutes later**

--

The ride had come to an end and their cart pulled out into the lit room where they were to disembark, the steal bar clicked loose and swung back up over their heads.

Raven's laughing could be heard echoing through the room, "You can let go now Ryan."

By the end of the ride it was Jinx who was scared out of her wits, Raven looked more amused than scared by far. Somehow Jinx had managed to make her way into Raven's lap and had her arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Oh umm… right yeah!" Jinx sprang to her feet and shook it off, "That wasn't scary at all…"

Raven giggled, "I thought you would have been tougher Mr. Ryan."

"I am tough…" Jinx felt herself anime sweat drop and grin like an idiot.

Walking through the exit of the house they came across the boardwalk once again, the sun had set and the boardwalk was alight with street lamps along either side, fire dancers had set up camp not to far from where they stood.

Jinx still trying to shake off the embarrassment from the haunted house took Raven's hand. "Let's go watch them for a bit."

Raven nodded and squeezed Jinx's hand slightly and walked side by side with her, her other hand still holding the pink and blue squirrel.

They stood a few feet away from the fire dancers with a small crowd of people, mostly young couples Jinx noticed, all boy/girl. Jinx felt an uneasy feeling take a hold of her gut, _'Raven's gonna hate me when she finds out who I really am… why am I even bothering-'_

Jinx's thoughts were interrupted as Raven squeezed her hand and sighed, "Fire is so mesmerizing isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Jinx still felt the uneasiness gnawing at her insides.

"Common it's getting late, walk me back to the Tower okay?"

"Alright." Jinx let go of Raven's hand and shoved hers back into her pocket, she missed the slight look of disappointment that flashed across Raven's face briefly.

They walked in silence once again, Jinx's mind racing with all the horrible consequences that she knew would happen once Raven found out he wasn't a he at all, and who Ryan really was.

She sighed, not realizing she had done it out loud and Raven slipped her arm through the gap between Jinx's body and her hand shoved deep into her pocket, locking them together.

Jinx felt goose bumps rise up on her skin, though not really sure why she shrugged and enjoyed the closeness of Raven to her.

A few minuets later they were on the pebble and sand covered edge of the bay closest to the Tower and surprisingly not to far from Jinx's own apartment.

"Guess this is goodbye for the night huh?" Jinx asked as she pulled her hand out of her pocket finally and reached up to rub the back of her head.

"If you want it to be." Raven whispered a slight tint coming to her cheeks; though Jinx wasn't quite sure she was seeing or hearing what she thought she was.

"Excuse me?" Jinx asked shaking her head slightly and stumbling over her own feet.

Raven laughed softly and opened a small black portal, "Let me just put this guy away," she held up the blue and pink squirrel and put her hand into the portal along with the squirrel, as she pulled her hand back out a thick black blanket came out with it and her portal closed.

"Did you open that up straight into your room?" Jinx asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I did." Raven said as she shook out the blanket and laid it out across the floor, she then sat herself down and watched the water lap up and down along the edge of the bay.

"You can join me if you want, or you can walk home it's up to you, but I'm not quite ready to head back just yet."

Jinx then felt the uneasy feeling in her stomach replace itself with a swarm of butterflies. "Alright… I think I'll stay too." And she sat down next to Raven, leaning back on her hands looking up at the sky. The stars seemed to be shinning so brightly, she sighed and let her arms give way to her weight and she fell to her back watching the stars shimmering over head.

"They're beautiful tonight."

"What is?" Raven asked as she crossed an arm over Jinx and looked down into her face. Jinx felt her voice catch in her throat and cleared it quickly to reply,

"I was going to say the stars, but now that I see you're face I'd say your eyes are looking very beautiful tonight."

"You're a regular Casanova aren't you Ryan?"

"You know it." Jinx replied smartly as Raven closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Jinx's.

Jinx responded by wrapping her arms around Raven's small frame and pulling her down against her, kissing her slightly deeper, nipping at her bottom lip slightly.

Jinx felt her heart beating hard against her ribcage, _'I swear Raven can feel that I know it.'_ Raven then ran her fingertips gently along Jinx's stomach and caught her shirt, lifting it up slightly to expose her stomach so she could run her fingers over it without any barriers.

Jinx felt herself moan but was still coherent enough to make sure she didn't give her girlyness away again; last times scare was way to close for comfort. Jinx decided to return the favor and ran her fingers down Raven's spine, inducing a small shiver from the girl; she then caught her finger on the bottom of Raven's shirt and pulled it up to expose most of her lower back. She then ran her fingers across her soft skin, spelling random letters and random patterns, just enjoying the feel of her.

As she felt Raven's fingers slowly start to travel up higher Jinx turned the tables on her before they made any unexpected discoveries and flipped Raven onto her own back. She broke the kiss with her and pulled up the bottom of Raven's shirt once again to expose her stomach and began to place small teasing kisses along her belt line. She felt Raven's muscles tense and she could hear the girl let out a soft moan, though it sounded slightly muffled as though she were biting her lower lip which Jinx was just going to assume she was doing.

Jinx noticed that Raven hid a lot with her clothes and uniform, she had a fairly nicely defined set of abs underneath that leotard and she grinned into the kisses she placed along them softly.

After playing for awhile in her newfound playground Jinx felt Raven put her hands on either side of her head and pull her back up for a deep kiss, Raven's tongue sneaking its way past Jinx's lips to wrestle with her own. After awhile they broke apart panting slightly.

"I think we should…maybe just… cuddle, for a bit… Ryan. If you don't mind." Raven managed to stammer as she tried to compose herself.

"Yeah… good idea." Jinx swallowed hard and flopped down besides Raven, putting one arm behind her head as a pillow, she then felt Raven place her head gently onto her chest and drape one arm over her to where her hand rested along her ribcage where she let her fingers play idly.

"You're hearts pounding." Raven said as Jinx felt her trace a small circle along her ribs.

"It tends to do that… yes." Jinx said as she watched the stars above.

Raven giggled. They laid this way for quite awhile, Jinx ran her hand gently up Raven's back, softly massaging her muscles on the way up to toy with her soft hair.

After awhile Raven reluctantly sat up and stretched, "I should probably be heading back now before it gets too late and Robin sends a search party out for me."

Jinx nodded and stood up, extending her hand to Raven she helped the girl stand, she then reached down and picked up the blanket. She shook it out and folded it up handing it to Raven who held it against her chest.

"Well Ryan… I'll call you and…. We'll do something again sometime, sound good?"

Jinx smiled, "Always sounds good to me." Raven then approached her quickly, stood on her tip toes, placed a quick peck on Jinx's lips and lifted off from the ground, flying quickly back to the tower.

Jinx let a soft smile creep across her features as she watched Raven disappear as she got to the Tower's entrance on the roof.

Looking back up towards the stars Jinx managed to catch a shooting star as it made its way across the sky in a blur.

"Wow…" Jinx muttered as her mind swirled with wishes to make; finally she settled on one and closed her eyes tightly. She concentrated on her wish so hard she stood in the same position for a full five minuets before she finally moved and started to make the walk back to her apartment. Butterflies still playing within her stomach.

* * *

There you guy everyone, it took me forever and I'm so sorry. It was just a little tough for me to write happily when my mind state is kinda off and stuff sucks a bit at the moment.

I'll try not to let my story get delayed like this again, I hope none of you hate me!

Love from The Ferret!

REVEIWWWWW give me something to smile about :)


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, how long has it been now? To my readers I greatly apologize for such a long delay. I seem to have been plagued by a dark cloud of death.

Two of my friends died in a car accident around December, they were 22 and 23 years old.

My uncle who I was extremely close to passed away from heart failure about a week ago, almost two weeks now, and his 17 year old daughter found him dead. It was horribly traumatic for all the family.

We just had a hurricane hit us here in Texas last Wednesday. My aunt and uncles home is completely destroyed and no insurance, they're homeless now.

That's a lot to swallow ay? I just felt like I had to give my faithful readers out there a valid excuse for the long delay. I'm sorry, but life has seemed to catch up to me, and not in the greatest of ways.

At the moment I'm just trying to chin up and get some normalcy back in my life, so here I am, writing a new chapter for you lovely readers, I hope you enjoy it and again.

I'm so sorry for the long long delay.

Standard disclaimer: _I __don't own the Titans, yadda yadda yadda, nothing here is mine but the idea and OC, title is a snip of lyrics from the Depeche Mode song Precious._

* * *

**Precious and Fragile**

Chapter 8

By now night had fully fallen over Jump City and Jinx strolled along in the darkness, a slight spring in her step and a soft smile across her face. The night not bothering her one bit as her eyes absorbed what little light was available making her path clearer than to the average person.

'_Awww man…'_ She thought to herself, _'I'm falling… most definitely, I'm falling. God I'm such an idiot, what am I doing! What am I gonna do…'_

The smile quickly disappeared from her face.

'_I should just stop this nonsense now… break it off with Raven… before I get to deep… but I haven't felt this way in so long, I'm lying to her. I'm lying to her on so many levels.'_

Jinx groaned as she turned a corner to take a shortcut through an alleyway to get to her apartment a bit quicker, she suddenly stopped in her tracks as she heard the sound of a drill and a shrilly familiar voice.

"Freakin thing, start you piece of junk!"

Walking down the alley a little ways more, stepping as lightly as she could trying not to make a sound she noticed a car parked at the exit, the driver side door was ajar and a little pair of legs was kicking around as various cuss words could be heard emitting from under the steering column.

Jinx took a sharp intake of breath, _'Gizmo…'_

In her days as a H.I.V.E agent Gizmo had been one of her closet friends, though he didn't look it, he really was a sweet guy. When Jinx had come down with a horrible case of the flu he used to send his robots to her room with cups of orange juice, soup and medicine along with various notes such as _'Get better booger brains, I don't wanna end up snot nosed like you!'_. She had even caught him once taking her temperature in her sleep and replacing a cold cloth on her forehead.

Jinx took a couple of steps forward, a smile playing across her face, she was just about to reach out and pull the little guy out from under the steering column by his stubby little legs when she remembered. She's suppose to be laying low, not meeting up with old friends. Jinx sighed softly and moved to make a quiet exit when Gizmo slid out from underneath the steering column, a small smudge of dirt on his cheek, and came face to face with Jinx.

She felt her heart drop to her feet, and the color drain from her face. Gizmo stood, not saying a word.

He wasn't dressed as he normally was, in fact he had let the stubble grow out on his face, he wore a black beanie and his clothes seemed tattered and worn, not what Jinx was used to seeing. He wore a pair of black gloves with the fingers cut out and his boots were scuffed, Jinx noticed a small hole on the toe of one.

Gizmo stared, blinked and put his hands into the pocket of his worn jeans. He sighed looking down at the ground, upon looking back up Jinx noticed a tear fall from his eye.

"I missed you Jinx… everything's gone to hell. I'm so screwed." And he fell to his little knees, tears silently streaming down his face.

Jinx felt her heart learch and she kneeled down in front of her old dear friend.

"Giz… I missed you too buddy." She wrapped her arms around his little frame and pulled him into an embrace. "What happened?" She then held him at arms length.

Gizmo sniffled and rubbed at his nose with his sleeve. "They froze my assets, I have no access to _ANY_ of my accounts _ANYWHERE_, all cause of that stupid flying rat brain!"

Jinx felt a lump form in her throat, "Flying rat brain… you mean… _Batman_?"

Gizmo nodded. "I left Jump and set up shop in Gotham where my services seemed to be in higher demand after the team broke up, then before I know it the Bat swoops in, has me throw in jail and only releases me after my assets have been frozen. Now I'm a homeless slob jacking up cars to try and make a few bucks."

Jinx then felt a huge wave of paranoia sweep over her, she quickly stood up and scanned the rooftops around them. "Common Gizmo, I know we're catching up an all, but I don't feel comfortable doing this out in the open. Let's go back to my place, we'll get a bite to eat and you can fill me in on what else has happened while I've been gone."

Gizmo nodded then stood up, "What's up with the new look Jinx… not that it's bad or anything, but it looks to me like you're playing for the wrong team now."

Jinx felt a smile creep over her face, "On the contrary my little friend, I'm playing for the RIGHT team now."

"Awww crud!" Gizmo muttered and rubbed his hands over his face, "Lead the way, a bite to eat sounds good right now."

Jinx nodded, "Common." And she took off at a sprint, Gizmo following close behind as quickly as his stubby legs would carry him.

--

**Titans Tower**

--

Raven entered the tower through the roof entrance, clutching the blanket she and Ryan had been laying on. A small smile still playing on her lips, the tower lights were already out and the stairway leading down into the tower was darker than she would have liked. She mumbled to herself as she felt her way down the stairs finally reaching the door at the bottom leading into the tower hallway.

Opening the door she was surprised to find the lights out there as well. "What time is it anyway?" Raven fumbled in her pocket for her T-Comm and checked the time, "2:30am. Wow I didn't think I was out that long."

Raven then made her way to her room, opening her door she threw the blanket it and continued to the kitchen, she was craving a drink of water before bed.

Entering the Titans living area the only light came from a small nightlight plugged in near the stove. Opening the fridge it cast its glow behind her, pulling out a new gallon of water Raven unscrewed the lid then reached for a glass, filling it up halfway she left the fridge door open, bringing the glass up to her lips she drank down the cool liquid slowly.

"You home late."

Robin's voice startled Raven and her powers sparked, breaking the glass she was drinking from and bursting the gallon of water, the glass cutting her bottom lip as it shattered.

"Shit Robin!" Raven pressed her hand to her lips and felt and tasted the blood dripping from the cut the glass had produced. "What the fuck are you doing sneaking around in the dark?" Raven asked as she groped around for a towel to press to her lip to stop the bleeding. "What does it matter to you if I'm home late anyway Robin?"

Finally finding a dish towel Raven pressed it to her bleeding lip and turned to face Robin, and to her surprise he had already made his way into the kitchen, he leaned against the dripping wet counter, the fridge casting an eerie glow over him.

"I like for my team to be well rested Raven, and you coming home at all hours does not equal a rested team."

Raven smirked, "I'm a big girl Robin, I've pulled all night battles with the team before, and it's only 2:30am."

"2:40." Robin corrected; he then straightened up and closed the gap between them. "I thought your powers were under control-"

"They _are."_ Raven interjected feeling her anger sparking up.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he pulled the towel away from Raven's Lips, he then smudged his finger over the cut, opening it up and causing it to bleed again, Raven cringed slightly.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Robin stated as he held his bloody finger up to Raven's view.

"Screw you Robin." Raven growled as she pushed him square in the chest, causing him to stumble back several feet from his previous position.

"I'm going to bed." Raven stated as she stalked out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to clean up your mess?"

"Why don't you do it Robin, it'll give you something to do besides keeping tabs on me!" Raven yelled as she entered the hallway.

Robin glared after her from his position in the living room, "Hmph." He muttered and walked back into the kitchen, gathering the broken pieces of glass and plastic.

--

**Jinx's Apartment**

--

"Welcome to my humble abode." Jinx said as she and Gizmo made it back to her apartment.

"Not to shabby Jinx." Gizmo said as he glanced around her apartment, promptly shrugging off his jacket and sitting down on her couch.

Locking the deadbolts on her door Jinx turned back to Gizmo, "Oh and umm… by the way Giz…" she started to ring her hands together, "I'm in a spot of trouble myself, and there's a reason for the getup."

Gizmo nodded, "I know."

Jinx blinked. "You do?"

Gizmo looked down at his boots, hitting them together. "I am a great hacker… I just still can't believe what I read, really Jinx? Was it true?"

Jinx sat down next to her friend and sighed, "Depends what you read… but if it was a Gotham police report, then yeah… it's true." Jinx felt the shame creeping up into her chest and she couldn't bring herself to look at her friend.

"So you're laying low in Jump again, running around as a freakin' boy?"

Jinx nodded.

"So what are you calling yourself now?"

"Ryan."

Gizmo nodded. "You said we could grab a bite to eat here at your place, whacha got?"

Jinx looked at her friend, only to see him smiling at her, _'He's not judging me, I can see it in his face…'_ Jinx grinned.

"You up for one of my world famous sandwiches Gizmo?"

Gizmo jumped up from his seat and grabbed Jinx by her arm dragging her into the kitchen, "You bet I am, you haven't made one of those for me in ages!"

Gizmo then sat himself up on the built in bar stools the apartment came with and watched Jinx started to put a sandwich together for him.

"Not to be all doom and gloom… but I hope you had a good reason to get a record like that Jinx, or umm… Ryan."

Jinx stopped what she was doing and sighed, "I was really lost and confused Giz… my mind and emotions were being played, and I realized it too late. Now I'm paying for it."

Gizmo nodded, "I feel ya… right now I'm feeling pretty lost myself."

"Do you not have a place to live Gizmo?"

Gizmo shook his head, "Nope, I barley get enough cash together to feed myself and keep clothes on my back."

Jinx placed the fixed sandwich in front of Gizmo with a mountain dew and a smile. The little man looked at her gratefully and picked the sandwich up taking a huge bite. Jinx then walked around the bar and sat next to him with her own sandwich; after she had taken a bite and swallowed she looked over at Gizmo again.

"Was it my fault Batman busted you?"

Gizmo swallowed his mouthful and took a swig of his mountain dew. "I dunno Jinx… I was doing some pretty gritty stuff, but I was keeping on the down low. I can't really say, the skud muncher could have come after me because he knew we used to roll together, or he discovered my gritty deals. Either way it doesn't matter, don't feel bad. I'm glad we ran into each other." Gizmo then patted Jinx softly on her back, "You always have been my best pal, even though you never really were the most mentally stable."

Jinx gasped and pushed Gizmo off his seat, "You little spud monkey!"

Gizmo started laughing hysterically on the floor, "Sorry but it's the truth."

Jinxed huffed and continued eating her sandwich while Gizmo crawled back up into his seat still giggling, "You know, you can crash out on the couch tonight, you don't have to leave. I have a hot shower and extra blankets and pillows for you to use."

"You don't mind?"

Jinx smiled, "Of course not, we lived together for who knows how long, why would I mind? You're like a little brother to me, figuratively and literally." Jinx giggled.

Gizmo fumed slightly, "Thanks Jinx."

"Lets finish up and hit the sack Giz, it's getting late. We can catch up a bit more tomorrow alright?"

"Rodger that." Gizmo said as he gobbled down the last few bites of his meal.

Picking up their plates and placing them in the sink Jinx made her way to her bedroom and pulled out an extra set of sheets and a pillow for Gizmo. Returning to the living room she set them down on the couch. "I'll leave a towel in the bathroom for you Gizmo, for when you're ready to shower."

"Thanks Jinx, I promise I won't be a bloodsucking leech for long."

"Nah don't worry about it Giz, I'll help you out as much as I can. Even though you told me not to feel bad about what's happened I can't help but feel like it's my fault."

Gizmo shook his head, "Whatever, you've always been a spazz, night Jinx."

"Night Gizmo." Jinx said as she made her way back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her she flopped down on her bed. "Shit."

--

**Titans Tower – Raven's Room**

--

Raven burst into her room fuming, she threw her bloody towel against the wall as hard as she could manage, "Gahh!!" she yelled, then realizing the others were sleeping she attempted to calm herself down, pacing back and forth in her room, "Who the hell does he think he is…" Raven grumbled, clenching and unclenching her fist the anger inside rising and rising still. "I need to calm down." Raven then rubbed her hands over her face and back through her hair, sitting down on her floor she began to chant. "Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos… ahhhh shit!"

Raven stood up again and continued pacing; the lights in her room began to flicker, looking at her dresser she spotted her cell phone, flipping it open she hit redial without a second thought.

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring…. Ring…._

"Hello?" came a groggy voice from the other line.

Raven cleared her throat trying to sound calmer than how she felt, "Hey Ryan…"

The voice on the other line suddenly became clearer, "Raven? What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you calling so late?"

Raven paused for awhile.

"Raven?"

"I'm sorry Ryan… it's just Robin is being a real prick, he really pushed my buttons tonight…"

"What'd the bird brain do this time?" Came Ryan's voice over the other line.

Raven smiled slightly at the quirky comment and sat on the edge of her bed, "He's just keeping tabs on me like I'm some kind of child and it's really pissing me off."

"Just calm down Raven, he just hasn't had a good lay in awhile I'm sure. He's bound to be grumpy."

A laugh escaped Raven's lips. "Did I wake you Ryan?"

"Nah… I had just laid down a bit ago, no worries."

Raven got up and walked over to her vanity and pulled out something comfy to sleep in. "Can you hold on while I change Ryan?"

Ryan's impish reply came over the other line, "As long as I can watch, sure."

"Fine then, use your imagination." Raven quipped back her reply and laid her phone down, not waiting for the reply from the young boy on the other line. Stripping off her shirt she put on a white tank top, then pulled off her jeans, not bothering to put on any boxers but rather staying in her undies and retrieving the phone from its place on the dresser.

"Alright."

A soft whistle filtered through her earpiece, "Now _THAT_ was a show." Ryan then giggled.

"You're such a dog." Raven smiled softly and laid down, resting her head on her pillow and sighed softly.

"Comfy?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I just laid down."

"I figured, I heard the ruffle of your sheets… need me to come keep you warm? I'll swim across the bay, just say the word."

"Well…" Raven pretended to contemplate her answer.

"Getting my shoes and trunks on, I'll be there in a few."

"I'm kidding Ryan!" Raven giggled into the phone.

"I know, so was I… or was I being serious? The world may never know."

"You know you're more of a dork on the phone than in person." Raven said as she adjusted the comforter around herself, her eyes starting to feel heavier.

"I'm just not good at keeping phone conversations up; I usually run out of material and end up in an awkward silence."

Raven didn't reply.

"Just like that!" Ryan sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm kidding Ryan, I heard you, just making you uncomfortable on purpose." Raven then yawned softly.

"Well thanks for that, it worked. Sleepy Panda?"

Raven blinked a few times, "Did you just ask…. If I was a sleepy panda?"

"Yes, are you?"

Raven giggled and stretched, curling up underneath her comforter, "Sleepy yes, a panda… not the last time I checked."

Ryan laughed softly and yawned as well. "Yeah, I'm a sleepy panda too. You ready for bed now? Did my soothing voice calm you down from Robin's dick-headedness?"

"Mmm hmm…" Raven replied, the voice on the other end of the phone becoming more distant as she started to drift to sleep, Ryan laughed softly.

"Close the phone Rae, let's get to bed. Night Night."

"Night…" Raven mumbled, dropping the phone from her hand; it fell with a soft clatter onto the floor as Raven drifted off into a deep sleep.

--

**6:30 A.M Jinx's Apartment**

--

Gizmo carefully folded the blanket Jinx had lent him the night before, by now he had already showered and was dressed in the clothing he had appeared in the night before. Reseating himself on the love seat he had called a bed he looked around Jinx's apartment, it was a simply furnished place, everything you need, nothing you don't.

Reaching for the coffee table directly in front of him he picked up the TV remote and flicked the flat screen on, he was disappointed to find himself greeted with a screen of static.

"Figures." He then flicked the TV off and popped up off the couch, walking over to the window directly across from him he opened up the blinds and peered outside. The street in front of Jinx's apartment was still pretty devoid of movement and life.

Placing his elbows on the window frame he leaned forward and rested his face in his hands, which was now free of stubble, he had helped himself to Jinx's razor, _'Boy is she gonna be pissed.'_ He thought with a smirk, his eyes then narrowed as he lost site of the bird he had been watching and got pulled into his own thoughts.

'_Why in the world would Jinx get herself messed up with the Bat… I thought I knew her, but that report… Murder… sure when we were young we caused a lot of destruction but… we never wanted to kill anyone… but she did… deliberately… and robbery, yes we did that a lot… but she stole from the god damned Bat!'_

Gizmo then stood up straight and shook his head and sighed. "It's time for a wake up call." He looked down the hallway leading to the bathroom and bedroom, in which Jinx had securely shut her door, thought it was nothing the master of gadgets couldn't figure out. Walking slowly over to her door Gizmo examined her lock, pulling out a set of picks from the inside of his jacket he choose one and continued to unlock her door in a matter of seconds.

Snickering softly Gizmo tip toed over to the edge of Jinx's bed, a cell phone laid on the dresser next to her and the pink haired girl seemed to be off in a deep sleep. Curiosity getting the best of him Gizmo picked up her cell phone and quickly scrolled through her contacts.

"THE CRUD MUNCHING TITANS?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!"

Jinx bolted up right at the sudden outburst from Gizmo, falling off the side of her bed then springing to her feet.

"Titans? What? Where?!" She looked around confused; her short hair tussled still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Gizmo jumped onto Jinx's bed and held the phone open in front of Jinx's face, her contact list displayed.

"Here-in-your-phone!" With every word he spoke Gizmo sprung up and down on her bed, almost fuming from his ears, his face beat red.

"Oh, that." Jinx then snatched the phone out of Gizmo's hand, "They're really not that bad Giz, honest… well except for maybe Robin, he's a real piece of work."

Gizmo stopped bouncing, his little hands balled up at his sides into fist. "I really don't know you anymore Jinx. I'm out of here."

He then jumped off her bed and started to make his way towards her front door.

"Gizmo, no wait!" Jinx stumbled on her pants she had tossed onto the floor, now just wearing a pair of boxers, her top still bandaged up in ace bandage. "Gizmo please let me explain!" She ran up to the little man, now reaching her front door and picked him up by the scruff of his jacket.

"Lemmie go you boot licker!" He yelled as he kicked his legs out at Jinx, catching her in her healing ribs and causing her to drop him from the sudden pain and bend forward clutching the spot tightly, her eyes watering up.

"Oh shit, Jinx I'm sorry… I didn't know you were hurt, what happened?"

Jinx knelt down breathing slowly, waiting for the sharp pain to subside. "I got into a scuffle with Punk Rocket, the Titans saved my life."

At her last words Jinx saw a wave of shame flow over Gizmo's face, "I'm sorry… I just… old habits die hard I guess." He rubbed at the back of his bald little head. "I saw that loser a couple of days ago now that I think about it."

"Punk Rocket?" Jinx asked, the pain having faded from her ribs.

"Yeah, he had set up shop in a real bad side of town, over near the south end, underneath the abandoned pier. I had gone by that way to see if I could salvage anything from the old shops that were left behind. He was working on some wicked looking guitar, but he wouldn't let me help him."

"Did he call it Sheila?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah he did." A smile crept over Jinx's face.

"Will you do me a favor Giz?"

Gizmo's face paled, "Oh no, last time you asked me for a favor I ended up wearing a ballerina costume and carrying your books around the H.I.V.E!"

--

**Titans Tower – 7:15 A.M**

--

By now the Titans had already woken up and were going through their morning rituals. Robin was in the sparring room practicing his moves in his karate uniform, complete with mask of course.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy in a head to head battle on the Gamestation, Starfire was flying over the bay, taking in the smell of morning and Raven was in the kitchen, a book in hand fixing a cup of tea.

"Booyaah!" Came Cyborg's voice as he pounded Beast Boy at whatever game it was they had decided to play, Raven smirked. Just then the emergency line to the tower began to ring. Robin sprinted down the hallway into the living room, followed soon after by Starfire.

The screen in which Cyborg and Beast Boy had been playing on went black as Robin picked up the line.

"Titans Tower." He stated matter of factly… the line stayed silent for a moment, the slight sound of rustling could be heard then a deep male voice came over the line.

"I have a hint for you."

Robin raised his eyebrow, "A hint, about what? And how reliable is this "hint.""

"Very reliable, it pertains to Punk Rocket."

Cyborg then chimed in, "I'm assuming this is an anonymous tip."

"Yes." The voice over the blank TV screen replied.

"Get on with it then." Beast Boy said, obviously ticked that his game time was interrupted.

They heard an inaudible grumble over the TV then the voice came through again, "Punk Rocket is located at the South end of Jump city, underneath the abandoned pier. I'm warning you though, be prepared to take him on at his strongest yet."

Robin scoffed, "Thanks for the tip, but we're the Titans, Rocket has never been any trouble, and this time will be no different. Titans Tower out." And he cut off communications.

"Well you heard the tipster team, lets suite up and head out. It's time to put Rocket back behind bars."

The rest of the team was already in their uniforms except for Robin and Raven, who both quickly headed off to their room to change.

Standing in front of her mirror and flinging her cape around herself, clasping it at the front and pulling her hood up Raven narrowed her eyes, _'Time to play hardball.'_

--

**Jinx's Apartment**

--

"NEVER AGAIN!!" Gizmo squealed as he hung up Jinx's cell phone, he had connected a signal scrambler he had made from spare parts he had nicked and disconnected the voice changer he kept inside his jacket. He was fuming slightly at his ears.

"Thank you Gizmo, really thanks." Jinx said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a death grip of a hug. Gizmo started to change colors and he flailed his arms and legs around in every direction. Finally Jinx released him and he took a huge gasp of air, the color slowly returning to his face.

"Yeah Yeah sure." He mumbled.

Jinx then sprang to her feet and ran to her bedroom, grabbing a towel she ran into the shower.

"What's the rush?" Gizmo asked as Jinx shut the door to her bathroom.

"I'm gonna head out there and make sure they have everything under control!." She shouted as she adjusted the water temperature, stripped and jumped in. A few seconds later a loud scream pierced the silence. Jinx appeared, soap in her hair, a towel sloppily wrapped around herself holding her razor between two fingertips.

"GIZMO!!" she shouted, "You used my razor you dirty little runt!"

"Whoa-oh!" Gizmo shouted as he sprang to his feet, Jinx running after him, dripping water throughout the apartment. Finally she reached her target; tucking him firmly under her arm she turned on the sink faucet, running the cold water she held Gizmo's head under the spray.

"Repeat after me," Gizmo sputtered and gasped, "I Gizmo, will not use Jinx's razor, and if I _absolutely_ have to I will clean it properly and replace it to its previous location!" Gizmo sputtered, sputtered and gasped.

"Thank you." Jinx then let him flop down to the kitchen floor and shut the sink off. "I'm going to return to my shower now, don't you forget those words Gizmo!"

Gizmo nodded, still coughing slightly, "Gosh darn!" He whipped at his face with his hand to remove the excess water, "that's the last time I'll ever touch a girls razor, man!"

--

**Several minuets later…**

--

Jinx was now fully dressed, a pair of boy cut Jeans hung off her waist, held up by a black leather belt with a Harley Davidson emblem keeping it shut. A pair of Harley Davidson riding boots donned her feet and a Tan graphic T clung to her top frame. The handy work of the ace bandage making her chest look as flat as a boy, her ribs a few days away from being fully healed; as long as Gizmo didn't decide to kick them again.

Glancing in the mirror one last time Jinx adjusted a few stray strands of her hair and began to walk towards her front door.

"Be careful Jinx." Gizmo said as he stood in the kitchen eating a cup of easy-mac.

"Don't worry Giz, I'm gonna keep myself hidden unless it looks like they need help-"

"And what if they do?" Gizmo interrupted, "You're Ryan remember? A normal everyday boy."

Jinx glared at Gizmo and his gosh darned logic, "I'll think of something, a distraction to help them maybe."

Gizmo shoved another spoon full of easy mac into his mouth, "I guess." He said, still chewing his mouthful.

Jinx then threw her keys onto the counter, "I'm leaving the apartment to you, if you go out and make any trouble, make sure you don't bring it back here. I'm usually home late, so don't wait up."

Gizmo waved her off with a flick of his hand and Jinx exited her apartment, shutting the door behind her she took off at a sprint, the south side pier as her next target.

* * *

Yes I did change Gizmo's personality a bit, I did it to help reflect how much more comfortable he feels around Jinx.

Please forgive any errors, I'm still beta-less and doing my own editing. I am also debating a pen-name change.

I hope this chapter gave y'all a bit of satisfaction after my long absence. I know sitting down and writing it gave me some alone and relaxation time to think about something other than death.

Heh excuse me for being morbid.

I do love you readers, and the amazing reviews you leave me. I'm looking forward to reading them as I post this chapter, and yes. I am starting on Chapter 9.

I posted on my forum if any of you would like to poke around it feel free.

Chapter 9 might or might not be posted within this next week, we'll see how the writing bug bites me.

-hugs to my faithful readers-

REVIEW


End file.
